Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by Moenitas
Summary: Existe algo de lo cual Ventus nunca va a estar seguro al respecto y eso es, como realmente funciona su relación con Vanitas. Hay veces donde no sabe que es lo que esta pensando y que siente, para Vanitas tampoco es sencillo y es lo es lo más divertido de su relación. Colección de drabbles y oneshoots, no se dejen guiar por la longitud de los caps, pueden variar. Pareja: Vanven.
1. Partida

**Titulo:** _desideri_ (deseos)**  
>Pareja:<strong> _Vanven, quizás otros later._  
><strong>Serie:<strong> _Kingdom Hearts._  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _'Cuando esos inocentes ojos azules se encuentran con los acechantes y misteriosos ojos dorados solo una cosa puede pensar al respecto, que debe permanecer a su lado sin importar que suceda.'_

_Memo:  
><em>

No es que estaba aburrida (quizás, quizás un poco...para distraerme un poco de mis estudios) pero en definitiva la inspiración es lo que me hizo escribir esto. Hablando se me ocurrio esto, simplemente es como me siento respecto de alguien que atesoro mucho y quiero como una hermana para mi.

Por otra parte lamento a mis lectores de Reborn xD que estan esperando las continuaciones de mis respectivos trabajos, prometo que en cuento me saque de encima este examen final intentare continuar con todos.

Esta una serie de _colección de drabbles_ de esta pareja (Vanven/Vanitas x Ventus, quizás algunas mensiones de otras parejas de la saga de juegos) que como todos deben saber, es mi _OTP_ de Kingdom Hearts (quienes no lo sabian ya lo saben lol) todos AU (universo alternativo) por lo que no habrá spoilers en lo absoluto aunque algunos sucesos quizás se parescan entre si pero no son los mismos. Algunos seran mas largos y otros quizás hasta OS pero no estoy segura...

esto es tan random, lo se, sepan disculpar mis gustos y decisiones respecto a los fics que escribo.

Por el momento quiero dejar este primero que me inspiro a raiz es lo significara para mi estos días sin... ella a mi lado.

Disfrutenlo :3

btw habrá versión en inglés pronto, con la ayuda de mi Roxy-poxy Karol x3 (I love you sweetie ; w ;)

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Square-Enix no me pertenecen y más bla bla, sino ya habria echo que Vanitas se casara conmigo y tengamos muchos bebes conejos 8DDD.

* * *

><p><strong>Desideri<strong>

_01._

Miro uno segundos hacia un punto vacio procesando lo que acababa de escuchar del rubio. Sin poder evitarlo levanto la mirada molesto por mero autoreflejo.

"_Me voy por unos dias de viaje fuera del pais."_ volvio a decirlo fuerte, claro y lo mas suave y calmada posible. El pelinegro solo murmuro algo ilegible para si mismo mientras se frotaba molesto las sienes.

Ventus no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y triste.

El viaje no era porque el quisiera hacerlo de todos modos, pero era necesario. Su hermano y su familia habia planeado durante meses esto, no podia decir que no solo por el simple capricho de Vanitas de que no lo dejara solo.

Pero...el rubio le costaba demasiado decirle que no, no a el.

Intentando continuar su conversación con el pelinegro comenzo a mover nervioso las manos y morderse levemente el labio inferior.

"_pero...pero..." _intento armarse de valor y mirarlo a la cara, a sus hermosos ojos dorados, esos de los cuales se había enamorado tiempo atrás y aún lo estaba. _"te prometo que volvere pronto, lo más rapido posible ¿Si?"_

Vanitas simplemente suspiro derrotado, relajando su expresion y encongiendose de brazos.

"_Esta bien." _intento sonreir con algo de pesadez, detestaba cuando este tipo de situaciones ocurrían entre el y su amado rubio. Ventus sonrio aliviado.

Sin haber dejado pasar varios minutos en silencio lentamente el rubio interlineo sus dedos con los del pelinegro en señal de cariño, haciendo contacto con su caliente piel. Buscando su mirada y sus labios acerco su rostro al de el, frotando sus labios sellandolos con los suyos en un calido y casto beso.

Si pudiera quedarse así para siempre seria perfecto pero todo tiene que terminar.

Separandose un poco Ventus se sonrojo apenado dejando escapar una pequeña risita, Vanitas alzo una ceja en señal de confusión y molestia ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Nada es solo que..."_ sus ojos azules se encontraron de vuelta con las orbes doradas de su novio, este aún seguia sin entender su comportamiento. _"todo esto me parece tierno...aunque se que te molesta y todo eso"_

Era sencillo adivinar el porque de repente el pelinegro comenzo a mirarlo mal, Ventus volvio a reirse.

"_Por eso Vanitas, te pones terriblemente caprichoso y terco cuando pasan este tipo de cosas"_ tomo con delicadeza su rostro ignorando la terrible mirada asesina 'made in Vanitas' que le estaba dedicando_"pero...eso me hace amarte más ¿Sabes?"_

"_¿Y tu sabes que podría amarte más si te callaras ahora?"_

"_Lo se, pero también sabes que no lo hare tan facilmente"_

"_Genial."_

* * *

><p><em>comentarios, patadas?<em>

_Por cada review que no recibo Sora deja de persibir galletas e-e. ayuden a esta criatura hermosa de dios a comer galletas and be happy xDD(?)  
><em>

_ok,ya xD  
><em>


	2. Vacio (Parte 1)

Que bonita forma de desahogarse que escribiendo Vanven.

Lo dejare en tres partes, no worries que lo terminare. Esta basado en la relación de mi Vanitas con el Ventus de un amigo el cual roleamos por Tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>02.<strong> Vacio (1/3?)

* * *

><p>Era uno de esos días en donde no sentía absolutamente nada, ni la dicha de vivir. Miro cuidadosamente hacia su alrededores y todo estaba inmóvil y en su lugar; el muchacho se levanto del acogedor sofá en el cual estaba descansando y se acerco hacia la ventana, unas suaves y largas cortinas de color carmesí cubrían aquellos ventanales, algo impaciente y excitado tomo las finas cortinas con sus manos y de un lento pero suave tirón las corrió a un lado para ver lo que se encontraba del otro lado.<p>

Había un hermoso paisaje al jardín de al lado, lleno de flores y pájaros surcando por los cielos, pero aun así no sentía ni un minúsculo sentimiento de alegría o calidez, dejo de mirar hacia la ventana y luego miro hacia sus manos que estaban llenas de arañazos y marcas finas. Sus ojos azules por un momento se llenaron de rabia y desolación, silenciosamente comenzó a llorar y a frotarse sus muñecas que se encontraban en la misma situación.

* * *

><p>Vanitas ese día tenia que hacer unos tramites de procuacion en la universidad y iba a regresar tarde a su hogar. Habían pasado aproximadamente tres meses desde que no veía a la persona que probablemente hacían su mundo tornarse de un color griseado a uno lleno de colores. El pelinegro suspiro algo agotado de la rutina que tenia, apenas si había logrado conciliar el sueño estas ultimas semanas y había algo que le estaba comenzando a incomodar demasiado; tenia sueños en donde cierto rubio de ojos azules sonreía mientras lloraba y luego desaparecía en las profundidades de la niebla que cubrían esa ciudad donde el vivía.<p>

Se froto las sienes mientras preparaba unos documentos para entregarlos en la siguiente hora, ya estaba agotado y ni habían pasado veinte minutos desde que había empezado su clase. Miro al reloj de pared y rolo sus ojos dorados hacia la ventana, parpadeo varios segundos y luego intento volver a enfocar su mirada al jardín que se encontraba al lado del campus.

_¿Acaso ese no era...Ventus?_

Nego levemente con la cabeza, eso era...imposible.

Frunció las cejas levemente mientras sus ojos dorados se apagaban con cierta tristeza.

No, era imposible...después de todo el se fue sin decir nada sin importarle lo que el pelinegro sentía por el.

* * *

><p>Había comenzado a llover y Ventus no tuvo la mas grata idea que ir a la casa de su pelinegro en un estado de crisis nerviosa. Ya no podía pagar más la pensión en la cual se estaba acogiendo no mas de 1 mes, su dinero ya no alcanzaba para poder pagarse otra estadía y no tenia otro lugar a donde ir que al donde se encontraba su mas preciado y querido amigo.<p>

El era a la vez la persona a la cual **amaba** pero nunca se había atrevido a decirlo.

Tampoco era que podía...Ventus tenia un problema y era que no podía hablar. No era totalmente mudo, pero sufrió un accidente que hizo que la forma en la que vivía cambiara para toda su vida, de tal forma que siente miedo y pavor al hablar, solo hablaba si tenia suficiente confianza cosa que solo pasaba alrededor de Vanitas.

Aun así nunca le dijo lo que sentía y cuanto lo quería.

Le mortificaba, le hacían sentir un inútil y muy enojado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de devolver toda esa dulzura y amor que el pelinegro siempre estaba dispuesto a darle, fue _**egoísta**_ de su parte haberse ido, haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin decir nada, en especial a la persona que consideraba su mundo, el rayo de luz que iluminaba ese vació en su vida.

Nervioso se coloco su chaqueta, su capucha le ayudaba a mantener su cabeza seca pero las gotas de la lluvia caían sin cesar del cielo gris. Sus piernas y brazos temblaban lentamente, no sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto o debía huir como siempre lo había hecho, miro la puerta y con fuerza apretó su puño para golpear la puerta, al hacerlo espero tranquilo delante.

Tenia miedo ¿Qué tal si Vanitas al verlo iba a decirle que nunca más quería volver a verle? Que tal si... ¿La reacción esperada fuera completamente distinta y en vez de aceptarlo con los brazos abierto fuera a decirle cosas horribles? lo que no iba a cambiar era el hecho de que Ventus se fue y dejo a un lado al pelinegro, que lo que este muchacho de veinte años hizo fue solo desterrarlo de su vida como si fuera un don nadie.

Cerro los ojos con agonía, dolor, tristeza...quería correr y escapar pero las ganas de ver a Vanitas eran más fuertes.

Espero unos 10 minutos, miro la pantalla de su celular y nada había ocurrido. La puerta no se abrió. Sus orbes azules lentamente comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo, miro a sus pies...varias gotas cayendo hacia el suelo. Quizás no estaba en casa o quizás estaba tan enojado con el que no quería ni verle. En silencio se froto la cara con su manga mojada y dio media vuelta para irse.

Era de esperarse...

_Quizás ya era tarde y no iba a poder recuperar a su pelinegro y volver a sonreír como alguna vez lo hizo a su lado._

**_1 end._**

* * *

><p>Si no me maten, luego subo la siguiente parte y la tercera. Sinceramente no sigo exactamente la verdadera historia xD pero vere si puedo terminarla yo por mi cuenta ya que en la version original aun le falta al idiota responder su parte.<p>

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y aun habrá mas dolor =w=


	3. Vacio (parte 2)

_Quatre mains_ a_ moenitas_**  
><strong>

Me cambie el nombre porque todos me conocen por Moe así que llamenme Moe o no les actualizo nada. Ok,no.

Como estoy aburrida voy a actualizar la segunda parte de este drabble, ámenme(?)

Gracias por los dos hermosos reviews uwu nunca pensé llegar a tener alguno ya que fans en español de esta pareja apenas si conozco en esta pagina xD.

Le dedico esta segunda parte a Noe-chan que hermosha me dejo un review y quería actualización rápida asi que tus deseos son ordenes mihija. Aprovechare a ver si puedo actualizar **Darker than black** pronto mis hermosas lectoras B) (y lectores por si hay alguno escondido por ahi)

El puto de Shaun me recordó que doloroso es la relación amorosa que tiene mi Vani con su Ven, lo hodio (?).

* * *

><p><strong>02.<strong> Vacio (2/3)

* * *

><p>Vanitas había decidido regresar temprano a casa, sus intentos de poder concentrarse y terminar los trabajos que debía para las siguientes clases habían fallado y decidió que era mejor retirarse e intentar relajarse un poco para proseguir con ellos. Estaba lloviendo y por suerte había visto el pronostico así que con tranquilidad tomo su paraguas y lo abrió para poder salir del edificio y dirigirse a su hogar.<p>

Aún se preguntaba si al que había visto horas atrás desde la ventana del segundo piso era su rubio. Caminando bajo la lluvia pensaba en la posibilidad de ver a Ventus otra vez luego de tanto tiempo ¿Qué clase de palabras le diría si lo llegara a ver? ¿Estaría furioso con el o contento de saber que estaba a salvo? realmente no lo sabía y su mente divagaba en diversas posibilidades en intentos fallidos de hacer que el rubio decidía por fin quedarse con el y aceptar vivir en su casa.

Miraba su camino mientras regresaba por su habitual ruta cuando a lo lejos ya podía divisar su departamento, parpadeo varias veces cuando noto que alguien estaba parado en su puerta. Era extraño, Vanitas apenas si recibía visitas. Por un momento pudo notar la cara del muchacho y sin lugar a dudas era...

_Ventus._

Las orbes doradas de Vanitas se abrieron con gran magnitud y su cuerpo se movió solo, corriendo hacia donde estaba el. No iba a permitir que el destino le volviera a jugar en contra, que la vida misma le arrebatara nuevamente la oportunidad de encontrarse con la luz de su existencia, con la única persona que llego a sentirse realmente feliz.

**"¡VENTUS ESPERA!"** grito con cierta desesperación, el rubio se quedo estático por un momento. El miedo nuevamente lo invadió y comenzo a temblar. _Esa voz_...no habían dudas, era de su pelinegro.

_¿Qué hago ahora?_ fue lo primero que pensó, su cuerpo no quería moverse pero su mente le decía corre, aléjate de el.

¿Por que le decía eso? su corazón le decía otra cosa, las lagrimas de sus ojos azules seguían cayendo.

Empezó a correr aterrado por la reacción que podría recibir del otro, las palabras que no quería oír del otro, sus piernas se movieron a todo lo que podía dar mientras escuchaba los gritos de desesperación de Vanitas a lo lejos para que se detuviera y regresara. En un momento la lluvia se torno más violenta, el viento era mas fuerte y el agua caía al suelo con más fuerza, los ojos color zafiro del rubio estaban nublados por las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, llego al punto de que le era imposible ver por donde iba. Justo iba a cruzar una avenida; no se tomo ni siquiera la molestia de ver la luz del semáforo sin percatarse que aún seguía en rojo.

El otro pelinegro que iba detrás de el era más ágil y fuerte por lo que ya le faltaba poco y nada para alcanzar al escurridizo rubio de ojos azules, el temor de inmediato lo invadió cuando escucho una sirena a lo lejos. Era un camión de carga que pasaba, Ventus por reflejo giro su cabeza en la dirección del sonido y en un mal movimiento se resbalo cayendo al piso, su tobillo se quebró y horrorizado abrió su boca para gritar pero nada salia. El chófer noto al rubio y de inmediato piso el freno, pero la velocidad a la que iba, sin contar el peso del camión y el piso resbaloso no impidieron que siguiera avanzando y al llegar donde estaba el rubio iba a ser una catástrofe inevitable.

En un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alcanzar y evitar el final desastroso para la única persona que le importaba en su vida proteger. Se abalanzo y empujo al joven rubio lejos, el vehículo hizo una mala maniobra, aún sin poder frenar y estaba justo a punto de impactarse con Vanitas, este aliviado sonrió, los ojos de Ventus se llenaron de terror y desesperación al ver como Vanitas intercambiaba su lugar y su destino cruel.

Pero en el rostro del pelinegro podía verse alivio y lagrimas caer por su rostro. El no quería esto pero estaba feliz de que al menos Ventus pudiera salvarse, de que al final pudo hacer algo por el y dejar de sentirse culpable porque no pudo hacer feliz a Ventus.

El rubio lloro más fuerte y volvió a abrir su boca mientras escuchaba un sonido sordo en aire.

**"V-VA...VANI...VANITAS!" **la voz por fin salio, era áspera y le dolía la garganta al utilizar su cuerdas vocales que hacía años que no utilizaba, pero era por el, por la persona que amaba que ahora quizás nunca más iba a poder ver ni escuchar en su vida gracias a lo que había hecho...

_"V...Vani...n-no...m-me de...jes, por...favor."_

**2 end.**

* * *

><p>Dije que iba a doler, o no lo hice? C:<p>

jaja soy mala persona y la verdad les juro que Shaun me hizo sufrir más de lo que yo les hago sufrir en este drabble. Les explicare maso menos como es la relación entre Vanitas y Ventus de esta historia (asi no se quejan de que no actualizo gdi)

Vanitas conocio a Ventus por casualidades de la vida, el rubio se había mudado a su ciudad y no conocía a nadie. Vio al pelinegro y le pregunto ciertas direcciones, Vanitas amablemente le ayudo y terminaron haciéndose amigos, el rubio no podía hablar y eso era algo que el pelinegro quería descubrir y además ayudar, como que con el tiempo algo dentro de Vanitas comenzó a crecer, fuera más que simple afecto entre amigos, el tenía la necesidad de proteger a Ventus.

Por el otro lado el rubio comenzó a acercarse más a el afectivamente al tal punto que demostraba que le quería abrazandolo y a veces besandole en los labios, cosa que Vanitas nunca le nego el afecto y se lo devolvía (avergonzadamente of course, el bebe no sabe se expresivo en esos terminos). Su relación se volvió más allá de una simple amistad, Vanitas y Ventus estaban enamorados pero aún no había expresado directamente lo que sentían por el otro, el rubio lentamente comenzó a sentirse frustrado y triste, ocasionalmente sufría ataques de pánico y descomposturas porque no podía hablar.

Ventus es mudo pero a la vez no lo es, depende de como lo veas el siempre tuvo en mente que nadie iba a poder a amar a alguien mudo como el, tiene pánico al hablar por lo que siempre se ha comunicado a traves de notas y expresiones faciales. Tiene una relación de odio consigo mismo por no poder expresar lo que siente a las personas que el atesora y quiere, en especial a Vanitas.

Tiene marcas en los brazos, muñecas, se lastima a si mismo porque no puede desahogarse de otra forma, no es lo mismo que nosotros que podemos hablar tenemos la facilidad de expresar cualquier tipo de emociones, para Ventus eso es básicamente un gran esfuerzo sobre humano...llego al tal punto de pensar que Vanitas debe odiarle por todo el esfuerzo y carga que le pone en sus hombros por lidiar con alguien como el.

Entonces se fue, decidió desaparecer sin decir nada creyendo que así Vanitas iba a estar bien y no quería preocuparle también.

Pero fue todo lo contrario.

Vanitas solo quería ayudarle y estar a su lado siempre cosa que Ven no pudo permitírselo y así es donde llega esta historia.

bueno el desgraciado de mi amigo hizo todo eso con Ventus así que imaginense todo lo que habrá sufrido el pobre, si creen que es fácil para mi escribir todo eso se equivocan ;A;

ahora ya saben, esto es más triste de lo que parece.

si supiera español y leyera esto estoy segura que el desgraciado se reiría y diría "moe te mato con feels, me siento orgulloso B)" y yo LA PUTA MADRE SHAUN.

bueno Moe out.

Hasta la próxima actualización, que sera pronto I swear.

ilu y denme reviews, vamos, yo se que quieren que salga mas pronto (?)


	4. Vacio (Parte 3)

Digamos que el angst siempre es bienvenido para escribir, es uno de mis generos favoritos que disfruto escribir y quizás por estar algo estresada este capitulo me ayude a relajarme un poco quq

No tengo nada más que agregar, que lo disfruten y es el capitulo final de esta mini historia, las proximas actualizaciones seran otras historias alternas.

**Advertencias:** menciones sobre cortes.

* * *

><p><strong>02.<strong> Vacio (3/3)

* * *

><p>Luego de lo ocurrido todo el lugar se lleno de gente, varios moviles de comunicación y la policia aparecieron para cubrir la noticia y apartar el perimetro, acto seguido la ambulancia aparecio para atender la tragedia. Desesperado el rubio les dijo que por favor se dieran prisa que no quería que Vanitas se fuera, no quería que su amado pelinegro se fuera de este mundo, asustado y con panico al punto de sufrir otro ataque de ansiedad, no quería separarse de su cuerpo y varios enfermeros debieron separarlo y aplicar en ese mismo instante primeros auxilios para evitar que su condición empeore, y así, poder llevarlo dentro del vehiculo hasta el hospital más cercano para su recuperación.<p>

El conductor del camión involucrado en el accidente se ofrecio a pagar todos los daños ocasionados y hasta acompañar a los jovenes al hospital, no sabiendo realmente si el joven pelinegro iba a salvarse o recuperarse de tal lesión y parecía estar realmente avergonzado por lo que había sucedido.

Aunque todos sabemos que quien se encontraba en una peor condición era Ventus.

Bajaron a Vanitas en una camilla y Ventus los siguio detrás, entrando por la parte de emergencias, le colocaron de inmediato una mascara de oxigeno, gazas, y varios enfermeros mantuvieron presionando con sus manos la zona donde donde se encontraba la hemorragía para evitar que perdiera más sangre y se desangrara; en un punto los enfermeros tuvieron que detener a Ventus de no acompañarlos, el cual no había dejado de agarrar su mano con fuerza desde que bajaron de la ambulancia.

No le quedo otra opción que quedarse en la sala de espera de terapia intensiva y esperar que todo saliera bien. El dolor en su pecho era enorme que sentía que su corazón iba a colapsar en cualquier instante; sus ojos azules no mostraban brillo alguno y parecian muertos, como si Vanitas se hubiese llevado todo consigo mismo y además se encontraban rojos de haber llorado constantemente, por horas desde que sucedio aquella catastrofe que quizás sea el principio del fin para el rubio, la vida de la persona que más amaba estaba en manos de los especialistas y de Dios.

* * *

><p>Pasaron varias horas desde que Vanitas había entrado a esa sala, el rubio estaba inquieto y estaba sentado en una esquina temblando, algunas enfermeras le dijeron si necesitaba algo para relajarse y Ventus amablemente les nego con la cabeza. Desde que sucedio el accidente había dejado de hablar otra vez, solo se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza o escribir si es que su mano se lo permitia porque le temblaba de los nervios.<p>

Por un momento sintio un vacio en su pecho y fue allí donde otra vez.

_Otra vez._

Sintio la urgencia de querer _**lastimarse**_ a si mismo.

Era un mal habito que quería dejar atrás porque sabía que no era correcto y que a pesar de no poder capaz de hablar, no era la forma para quitarse la frustración que sentía de todos aquellos años en los que no pudo comunicarse hacía otros con sus propias palabras. Ventus era conciente del daño que se hacia a si mismo cuando se lastimaba fisica y psicologicamente; pero en este momento no había otra salida posible para el, su mente solo le decia que era toda su culpa que Vanitas ahora estuviese en ese cuarto a punto de morir; sino hubiera corrido como un estupido y no se hubiera alejado de el esto nunca hubiera pasado en primer lugar.

El alejarse de el solo provoco el peor final para ambos.

Si Vanitas desaparecia entonces...Ventus ya no tenía una razón para continuar respirando y moviendose.

Iba a considerarse _muerto en vida_.

Y no hay nada más triste que vivir sin una razón...

Es por esa razón que quería tomar algo filoso y cortarse, esa era la unica forma que conocia para que el dolor y la tristeza que lo estaba ahogando por dentro se fueran de todo su ser y lo dejaran en paz. No había nada que pudiera ser por la persona que ama que esperar, y esperar era algo dificl para el.

* * *

><p>Ventus fue a recepción y busco la forma de poder apoderarse de algo cortante, sentía que se estaba sofocando y necesitaba liberarse de ese dolor interno...<p>

Vio a la señorita que atendía a los pacientes y los doctores; en un momento vio que salio a atender una urgencia y agil como era, Ventus se metio por la puerta para ver si podía encontrar algo allí adentro.

Debía haber algo...lo que sea para liberarlo, necesitaba urgentemente hacerlo, era mucho dolor, no lo aguantaba. Fue entonces que un pequeño objecto a un costado del escritorio llamo su atención de forma inmediata; estaba al lado de una taza de café que seguramente la recepcionista utilizaba para cortar su propia comida cuando debía comer en su tiempo de descanzo. Aliviado de haber encontrado algo para realizar su labor lo tomo sin dudarlo para luego rapidamente salir de ese lugar antes de que la recepcionista regresara.

Lo escondio en su chaqueta y con algo de prisa fue directo al baño para concluir con su plan. Se metio en uno de los baños y cerro la puerta con seguro, se arremango su camisa y miro su brazo lleno de cicatrices y marcas horribles de las veces anteriores y sin pensarlo dos veces coloco el filo del cuchillo sobre su piel palida, gimiendo suavemente por el contacto frio del metal contra su piel caliente, comenzo a cerrar los ojos y pensar en absolutamente nada hasta que por fin el dolor fisico que iba a aplicar sobre su piel se llevara todos esos sentimientos horribles que sentía en ese instante.

Pero antes de poder mover el filo sobre su piel la imagen de Vanitas vino a su mente, esa noche donde se había quedado a dormir en su hogar y tuvo una crisis, fue corriendo hacia su baño para lastimarse a si mismo; recordo esa escena del pelinegro entrando al baño con un semblante de dolor, tristeza y decepción en cuanto lo vio intentando hacer eso.

Esa imagen era suficiente para el para retractarse de lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

De tan solo recordar aquellos ojos dorados llenos de angustia su mano se inmovilizo y lentamente perdio la fuerza haciendo que el cuchillo cayera al suelo. Nuevamente comenzo a sentir las lagrimas brotar por sus ojos, era un estúpido por intentar hacer algo que desde el principio solo ocasionaba más dolor para el y la persona que más amaba. Ventus se cruzo de brazos temblando un poco e intento abrazarse a si mismo aprentando los ojos con fuerza, recordando con más intensidad ese día cuando Vanitas lo paro de hacer esa tonteria, el lo había abrazado durante horas, sentado ambos en el piso del baño, el pelinegro solo le susurraba cosas lindas para calmarlo... que todo iba a estar bien, que el no era asqueroso y horrible, que el era la persona más hermosa que habia conocido y que nunca, jamás iba a dejarlo.

Tenía que decirle a Vanitas en persona cuanto lo lamentaba y cuanto lo _amaba_... esta vez no iba a fallar, esta vez no iba a lastimarse otra vez. Luego de unos minutos se seco las lagrimas y decidido salio del baño para ir a la sala donde estaban tratando al pelinegro; subio al primer piso y vio a las enfermeras hablando con el doctor que estaba atendiendo el caso de su amigo, en cuanto el doctor vio al rubio acercarse le dijo a las otras enfermeras que le dejara a solas con el para explicarle la delicada situación de Vanitas.

Ven asintio y escucho atentamente las situación, el doctor le explico que estaba fuera de peligro y no tenía lesiones graves, solo unos golpes en las piernas y su cabeza se golpeo contra el piso cuando lo empujo hacia un costado. Ante esto el joven rubio suspiro de alivio, sintio como su pecho se aligero y la culpabilidad se alejaba lentamente de sus hombros, quería volver a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad, río algo nervioso y se froto los ojos...era algo que no podía creer.

El doctor suspiro y sonrio suavemente comentandole que si quería podía entrar a verlo, que ya había recuperado la conciencia y había pedido que quería hablar con el. Ven se sorprendio y asintio otra vez mirando hacía la puerta de la habitación donde estaba descansando Vanitas. A paso lento se acerco y entro a la habitación, era blanca cubierta de cortinas blancas y artefactos de hospitales; el rubio recordaba cuando el había sido llevado a una habitación similar cuando tuvo su accidente hace muchos años atrás.

* * *

><p>Vio la cama y la cortina blanca tapaba el cuerpo del pelinegro pero sabía que estaba allí...su corazón comenzo a latir con fuerza y algo de miedo se acerco a donde estaba el recostado para ver su rostro y cuando lo vio abrio los ojos con asombro...intentando no llorar otra vez. Vanitas giro un poco su cabeza y miro al rubio sano y salvo, estaba preocupado por el desde que tuvo el accidente, no había parado de preguntar por Ven en cuanto se desperto.<p>

Vanitas le sonrio un poco aliviado. Ventus se acerco colocandose a su lado y allí no pudo contenerse más, comenzo a llorar tapandose la boca, no espero a que el pelinegro lo saludara, enseguida se tiro a sus brazos y lo abrazo, dejando escapar varios sollozos de su boca y mojado su pecho lleno de vendas, sin hacerle demasiado daño.

El se rio y le dijo que estaba bien, que no iba a morir tan facilmente.

**"Ven...por fin apareces, estaba comenzando a decir que iba a pararme de aquí e ir a buscarte."** comento gruñendo un poco al sentir a Ven dandole un leve palmazo en la cabeza."**O-oye tengo que usar eso, con cuidado que aún me duele."** le dijo regañando con cariño, el rubio suspiro y le miro con tristeza, sentando a su lado mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Vanitas le miro a la cara, a pesar de que el no hablara ya estaba acostumbrado a decifrar lo que estaba pensando o lo que sentía, bastaba con verle a los ojos azules para saber que era lo que le pasaba.**"No te sientas mal, esto me lo gane por hacerme el duro, no fue tu culpa."** Ven levanto la mirada y lo miro de forma culpable ¿Cómo que no era su culpa? Sino hubiera salido corriendo esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Iba a seguir diciendole que no era su culpa hasta que el rubio comenzo a mover los labios e intentar hablar.**"fue...t-toda mi...m-mi culpa."** murmuro sintiendo su garganta ser forzada, Vanitas lo miro con sorpresa sin creer que estaba hablando aunque vagamente recordo que Ventus había gritado su nombre y suplicado por que no se lo llevaran de su lado, se quedo callado mientras Ven seguía intentando hablar,**"T-tu me sal...vaste la vida...y-yo...y-yo escape otra vezde ti...creía que me odiabas...l-lo siento Vani..."** otra vez se puso a llorar, se sentía un idiota por hacerlo tanto, Vanitas se quedo mirandolo y sonrio apretando con fuerza su mano.

**"Ven, no tienes que...disculparte, yo siempre creí que...no me querias porque siempre te ibas sin decir nada."** le confeso algo triste, ya que estaban siendo sinceros uno con el otro sentia que debía contarle lo que había pensado desde el principio. El rubio solo se quedo mirandolo sin dejar de soltarle la mano. Vanitas se sonrojo un poco.

**"La verdad es que desde hace mucho que estoy enamorado de ti y siempre he querido pedirte que...fueras mi novio y aceptaras quedarte conmigo, quiero protegerte y hacerte feliz...nunca me importo que no pudieras hablar, desde aquella noche no he pensado en otra cosa que estar para ti y nunca dejarte ir."** le confeso tapandose la cara con la mano libre que tenía mientras sentía su cara volverse completamente roja, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por los labios de Ven y otra vez sin poder remediarlo se acerco para abrazarlo, esta vez con más delicadeza.

**"T-te...te amo Vani..."**

Le susurro esta vez su voz no era aspera y se sentía bien de poder decirle esas palabras, esas palabras que desde hacía tanto añoriaba decirselas; por fin pudo hacerlo y sabia que lo que sentía por el pelinegro era mutuo, Vanitas sorprendido y aún sonrojado lo rodeo con los brazos y lo dejo abrazarle sin importar que las enfermeras entraran y les dijeran que se separaran que aún estaba debil para ese tipo de esfuerzo, ya no importaba porque el dolor no se comparaba con el amor que por fin había podido recuperar o que quizás nunca se fue pero ninguno de ellos era concientes de ello.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>no me dio tiempo para corregir todo porque quería terminarlo hoy por lo que bueno si ven algo que no tiene sentido es eso (?) nos vemos en el proximo cap o actualización uwu<em>


	5. Esperanza (Parte 1)

**Esperanza (1/?)**

_Au donde Ventus y Vanitas tienen un hijo llamado Sora; un día Ventus decide abandonarlos debido a su condición y un año después decide regresar para ver cómo anda su pequeño león y en consecuencia deberá enfrentar a su ex marido del cual no sabe si lo odia o todavía lo ama._

_Ventus y Vanitas son los mismos de los dos drabbles anteriores pero unos años más tarde sucede esto podría decirse._

_X . x . X. x. X . x . X. x. X . x . X. x. X . x . X. x. X . x . X. x. X . x . X. x. X . x . X. x._

Miro algo ansioso a la multitud buscando a su preciado **cielo**, no sabía exactamente si su pequeño hijo aún seguía asistiendo a la misma escuela debido a la separación que tuvo con su ex pero conocía perfectamente al pelinegro para asumir que no sería capaz de alejarlo de su _'madre'_ y cambiarlo sin hacerle daño a Sora.

Vanitas era un buen padre, tenía que admitir que hasta era mejor padre que él.

Agarrándose de las mangas de su camiseta celeste cielo respiro hondo fijando su mirada azulada en la multitud en busca de la cara angelical que estaba acostumbrado a ver cada día antes de haberse marchado, todos los padres esperaban a sus hijos en la puerta ansiosos por recoger a sus niños luego de una larga doble jornada en el jardín; Sora salía riéndose junto a un pequeño albino de ojos aguamarina, estaban hablando algo sobre 'explorar' una isla y en sus manos llevaban bolsas con galletitas que ayudaron a preparar con la maestra Aqua esa tarde.

El albino se despidió de su mejor amigo en cuanto vio a su madre tomarle de la mano, Sora sonriendo lo saludo con la mano de vuelta y se dispuso a ver dónde se encontraba su papa y de repente entre la multitud abrió ampliamente los ojos de la sorpresa. El rostro de Ven se ablando y una leve sonrisa se posó sobre su rostro, Sora no sabía cómo reaccionar porque le parecía casi imposible el creer que su mamá estaba parado ahí esperándolo y por alguna razón tenía miedo de que su papá apareciera y se enojara con él, algo dentro de él le hizo sentir feliz de volver a verlo.

Tembloroso y con dudas se acercó a Ventus, el rubio no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa y con cuidado poso una mano sobre su cabello castaño, acariciándolo. Sora solo se limitaba a mirarlo con un poco de sorpresa y mezclada con tristeza.

**-Mama…has vuelto para quedarte ¿cierto?-** fue lo primero que se atrevió a decir, lo más que quería Sora era que todo volviera a ser como antes; extrañaba a Ventus y extrañaba que estuviera al lado de Vanitas. Aunque su padre dejo de hablar de su madre cuando este los abandono, siempre supo que el pelinegro aún seguía amándolo como el, por orgullo nunca se atrevió a admitirlo delante de su hijo.

El rubio lo miro algo sorprendido por la respuesta, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, indeciso de decirle algo que llegara a decepcionar a su pequeño león otra vez como cuando decidió irse sin decir nada. Seguramente Vanitas nunca le habrá dicho la verdad, nunca se habrá atrevido a dañar su inocente corazón.

Ventus se limitó a tomar su mano y llevarlo a una tienda cerca del jardín por si su padre llegaba a aparecer, seguramente le daría cierto pánico el ver que su hijo no estaba en la puerta para recogerlo.

El joven sabía lo sobreprotectivo que era Vanitas y no le desagradaba que lo fuera porque él era igual o peor que el pero ambos compartían la paranoia de saber que Sora lo tenía todo y estaba bien. El pequeño apretó la mano de su mamá y sin decir nada más fue con el hasta la tienda, sabía que aunque tratara su mamá no iba a darle una respuesta en concreta pero aún tenía esperanzas de que Ventus le dijera algo, lo que sea.

Quería estar enojado con su madre por haberlos abandonado, por haber hecho sufrir a su padre que algunas veces en las noches cuando tenía que ir al baño lo vio tapándose la cara llorando en silencio; un niño de su edad quizás no entendía completamente la razón por la cual tus padres discuten o pelean o porque la familia debe separarse, pero si tenía una mínima idea de que dolía adentro, él sabía que les dolía a los dos y Sora quería que eso se solucionara.

El creció rodeado de amor por dos padres maravillosos, ellos se amaban…

…_¿porque no podían volver a estar juntos con él?_

Sora bajo la mirada algo triste, estaba molesto con Ventus por no darle nunca la respuesta que necesita saber, por tratarlo como un niño que no necesita saber nada doloroso y él se da cuenta de lo que sucede; Vanitas no pudo seguir mintiéndole sobre la desaparición de Ventus.

El rubio pidió un cono de helado con los sabores favoritos de Sora, mientras el pequeño aún seguía tomado de su mano, cuando pago bajo su cabeza para darle el helado a su hijo el cual lo tomo pero no estaba sonriendo. Ven parpadeo y suspiro llevándolo a sentarse en una mesita del local.

**-¿Por qué Papa y tú no pueden estar juntos? Quiero que mama vuelva a casa…-** volvió a decir esta vez con una voz más tenue y hasta quebradiza, a Ventus se le apretaba el pecho cuando Sora lo miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de tristeza y confusión, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y lo sentó en la silla mientras el rubio se colocaba de rodillas delante de él, apartando sus pequeños mechones marrones de su cara.

**-Tu Papá y…yo necesitamos tener una larga charla antes de que yo…y-yo pueda regresar.-** le costaba hablar, no estaba acostumbrado a usar sus cuerdas vocales pero era Sora, su pequeño cielo, su todo y por el hablaría aunque le costara y sintiera la ansiedad invadir su cuerpo del miedo.

Sora hizo un puchero, siempre los dos le decían lo mismo que debían tener una 'larga charla' para que algo sucediera pero al final ese algo nunca llega, miro a su helado molesto y comenzó a lamerlo un poco sin apetito. El rubio noto la insatisfacción en su pequeño hijo y se levantó sentándose a su lado, cada vez creía firmemente que no merecía estar al lado de el ni de Vanitas.

El silencio era incomodo pero el castaño estaba acostumbrado al silencio de su madre y tampoco había mucho que decir ya que el pequeño sabía que no iba a obtener una respuesta en concreto, cansado dejo su helado y miro a su mamá que se veía pensativo y algo arrepentido por haber aparecido.

**-Mamá…me alegra verte otra vez, te extrañe mucho.-** murmuro sintiendo sus cachetes sonrosarse un poco de la pena, Ven lo miro abriendo sus ojos azules con sorpresa pero de inmediato sonrió acercándose para abrazarlo con amor el cual Sora respondió sonriendo.

Extrañaba esos abrazos llenos de amor, el aroma de su madre y su calor.

Sora los necesitaba tanto…

_Los quería de vuelta en su vida._

**-Yo también…mi pequeño león, te extrañe demasiado.-** dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía hacerlo enfrente de sora.

_Perdóname, por favor…perdóname por ser una mamá horrible…_

Sora se acurruco en el pecho de su madre por un largo tiempo sintiéndose a gusto por las palabras y el calor que hacía mucho no recibía de parte de su mamá, abrió los ojos y vio en la puerta una cara familiar entrando a la tienda, enseguida sonrió alegre y levanto la mano para llamar la atención.

**-¡Papá! ¡Aquí! -** dijo moviendo la mano y Ven se congelo en ese momento, no quería girarse para verle la cara la verdad era que se sentía un cobarde por venir por su hijo primero para no tener que verle, cosa que era casi imposible porque Vanitas eventualmente iba a parecer pero no creía que iba a hacerlo tan rápido…

Sora riéndose muy feliz de ver a Vanitas se bajó de la silla y fue corriendo a recibirlo el cual le sonrió suavemente y lo tomo en sus brazos para hacerle upa, Sora le beso el cachete y lo rodeo con sus pequeños brazos como siempre acostumbraba a hacer cuando lo recogía del jardín de niños.

El pelinegro le revoloteo el cabello con una cálida sonrisa y luego miro hacía donde estaba Ventus que aún seguía de espaldas. El rubio apretó su mano dándose a si mismo fuerzas para enfrentar su pasado y con el a la persona que compartió su vida por años; se giró evitando su mirada y se acercó a él.

Levanto su mirada lentamente y vio los ojos dorados de Vanitas mirarlo directamente a sus ojos azules, no podía leerlos pero ya no brillaban como antes…

Parecían muertos.

El pelinegro volvió a mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa acariciándole la cabeza**.- la próxima vez procura esperarme antes de irte, tuve que preguntar a las maestras y algunos padres para que me dijeran donde te fuiste, casi me da un algo cuando no te encontré al lado de las maestras esperándome.- **no quería sonar rudo pero Sora estaba acostumbrado a que su padre fuera sobreprotector.

**-Lo siento papá ¡Es que mamá había venido antes y me trajo a tomar helado! Amo el helado de Sal Marina.-** Vanitas suspiro, sabía que su manía se debía a que compartía helados con un pequeño rubio en la guardería y el castaño no podía evitar ir a comer con el mientras jugaban con espadas de madera.

El rubio indeciso se quedó callado esperando la oportunidad de decir algo, iba a abrir la boca pero Vanitas lo miro otra vez con cierta apatía. No podía ver enojo ni tristeza y no encontraba el porqué.

**-Si quieres puedes acompañarnos a la plaza, Sora tiene su sesión diaria de juegos por una hora con sus amigos, de allí iremos a casa.-** la forma en la que lo dijo hizo que el rubio temblara un poco, su voz era más grave de lo que creía y no parecía quebrada ni molesta cosa que dejaba confundido al rubio porque esperaba que lo estuviera. Ven cerro su boca y se limitó a asentir cuando vio a Sora con esperanzas de que vinieran con ellos.

Sora sonrió feliz de que su mamá viniera con ellos, no iba a subir sus expectativas a que pudieran hablar y el rubio regresara con ellos a casa pero un niño puede soñar ¿no?

La pequeña plaza donde el pequeño castaño iba a jugar con sus amigos quedaba a unas pocas cuadras del jardín por lo que no le tomarían menos de diez minutos llegar, el problema era el camino hacia allá…Ven no soportaba el silencio entre él y su ex marido.

Le hacían sentir patético, un cobarde un…don nadie que ni siquiera tenía el privilegio de estar en la presencia de las dos personas que más le importaban en su vida.

**-¿Qué fue lo que cocinaron hoy con la Tía Aqua?-** pregunto Vanitas a su hijo para quebrar el hielo, Sora estaba ahora sentado en los hombros de su padre y este entusiasmado le mostro las galletas que había hecho.

**-¡Galletas de animalitos! Son riquísimas, estas las hice yo mira.-** dijo colocando la bolsa enfrente de la cara de su padre el cual agarro y las miro. Tenía formas las galletas y aún estaba calentitas, recién salidas del horno; el pelinegro sonrió orgulloso**.- Aqua nos ayudó con la mezcla y Riku y yo usamos los moldes y lo colocamos en el horno.**

Riku, ese nombre hacía que Vanitas frunciera las cejas pero sabía que Sora y el eran mejores amigos, por desgracia no podía sepáralo de ese amargado niño albino.

Siguieron caminando, Sora explicaba lo que hicieron con Aqua y Terra en el jardín, pintaron la cara de Terra con marcadores mientras tomaba una siesta y fue gracioso como no se había dado cuenta sobre ellos. También hicieron dibujos y la peliazul les enseño como empezar a leer.

Por otro lado Ventus solo escuchaba y no se atrevía a hablar, se sentía ajeno a la conversación que quizás Vanitas y Sora tienen a menudo. Bajo un poco la cabeza y se paró en medio de la calle mientras el pelinegro seguía andando, Sora paro de hablar y lo miro, acto seguido Vanitas miro al rubio alzando una ceja.

**-¿Mamá? ¿Ocurre algo?-** pregunto el moreno preocupado por el mientras el pelinegro se mantenía callado mirándolo, Ven negó con la cabeza e intento sonreír caminando hacia adelante.

No podía.

No podía.

Realmente no podía hacerlo.

Su cuerpo se inmovilizo y dejo de dar un paso hacia adelante, quería irse y nunca más volver porque no merecían esto, ellos merecían a alguien mejor que el, Ven cerro con fuerza los ojos intentando a toda costa no llorar, no podía llorar delante de su precioso Sora y tampoco quería verse débil delante de Vanitas.

Abrió su boca, esta vez sus labios se movieron.

**-l-lo siento tanto…y-yo-** Sin poder decir nada más sus ojos se abrieron en par en par al sentir un dos brazos rodearlo, esos brazos los conocía bien porque alrededor de ellos había dormido durante años.

Vanitas lo había abrazado sin esperar nada a cambio.

El cuerpo de Ventus se relajó de inmediato, sus lágrimas caían pero no podía impedirlas. Sonrió aliviado, devolvió el abrazo rodeando al pelinegro con sus brazos.

También sintió sobre su cintura alguien más abrazándole con fuerza y eso le hizo sonreír más ampliamente.

Sus dos estrellas, lo único que tenía en este mundo lo estaban intentando consolar.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, él sabía que siempre iban a estar con él sin importar que y él estaba agradecido.

Ventus los amaba a los dos y esta vez realmente no quería dejarlos ir.

Iba a recuperarlos costara lo que costara.

**Continuará. **


	6. Esperanza (Parte 2)

La verdad no tenía ganas de escribir notas en el capítulo anterior por algunas razones personales pero he aquí para dar las gracias a **Gribyl Funny Bunny **por sus hermosas palabras ^^.

Este capítulo es probablemente uno de los más tristes que he tenido que escribir lol pero eventualmente iba a suceder, que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Esperanza (23)**

* * *

><p><em>-Gra-Graci-as.-<em> murmuro Ventus con lágrimas en los ojos, feliz de tener en sus brazos a las luces de su vida, Vanitas sonrió y acaricio su cabeza de forma afectiva antes de separarse, Sora aún seguía pegado a su pierna.

Vanitas iba a decir algo pero Sora se adelantó mirando hacia arriba.

**-Mami, llévame a upa.-** Dijo levantando los brazos y el rubio no lo pensó ni un segundo; con su típica sonrisa tomo de inmediato al pequeño cielo en sus brazos, el castaño comenzó a reír feliz de sentir los brazos de su madre rodearlo, acto seguido continuaron caminando hasta llegar al parque donde el pequeño Sora jugaría con sus amigos.

El parque era amplio y tenía una sección con juegos para los niños, estaba enrejada para evitar robos o que los niños salieran sin que sus padres pudieran notarlos y así proveerles más protección y avistamiento. Sora se bajó en cuanto vio a su rubio mejor amigo correr con espadas junto a los demás chicos, entre ellos había un pelirrojo y otro rubio; también habían chicas construyendo castillos en el arenero imaginando que eran princesas, una pelirroja junto a una rubia jugaban a las muñecas.

Al pequeño moreno se le encendieron sus ojos azules de emoción al notar a Roxas alzando la mano para que se les uniera.

**-Papi, Roxy está allá para jugar ¿Puedo ir?-** dijo saltando en su lugar de emoción, Vanitas bajo la mirada y le revoloteo el cabello de forma cariñosa. **-Sí, puedes ir tranquilo pero ten cuidado de no correr muy rápido o podrías lastimarte.-** Sora asintió emocionado y fue corriendo hacia su mejor amigo el cual sonrió más al ver como se acercaba para jugar.

Una vez que su hijo abandono su lugar; el pelinegro tomo asiento en uno de los bancos. Ventus lo miro de reojo y sin decir nada, algo incómodo por notar que estaban solos, se sentó a su lado dejando un margen de distancia para evitar incomodar al otro con su presencia.

* * *

><p>El ruido de ambiente de niños riendo y madres hablando evitaban que el silencio entre ambos jóvenes fuera terrible de soportar, el rubio parecía ser el único nervioso de los dos ya que no paraba de apretar la manga de su chaqueta con ambas manos que tímidamente estaban colocadas sobre sus rodillas, el pelinegro por su parte había apoyado su brazo en el marco del banco mirando a Sora jugar con los demás niños.<p>

Los pensamientos de Ventus comenzaba a correr en su mente ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una conversación decente con su…_esposo_? Bueno, se habían casado por civil y luego el mismo decidió irse de la vida del pelinegro por lo que aún seguía legalmente casado con Vanitas, aunque en realidad el mismo rubio le consideraba ex, el pelinegro nunca dijo nada al respecto.

No sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sabía cómo a empezar a hablarle sin sentirse culpable al respecto; el amor de Ventus seguía intacto, aún seguía amando a su pelinegro como si fuera el primer día pero ahora todo era diferente…

Sus pensamientos negativos fueron interrumpidos de inmediato por una voz grave pero suave, al segundo llamado, el rubio abrió un poco sus ojos azules y miro a su costado con timidez.

**-¿Cómo has estado estos dos últimos años?**

El ojiazul lo miro confundido pero luego de ver la expresión de Vanitas que era bastante nula e inexpresiva, volvió a bajar la cabeza mirando a sus manos con indecisión.

**-b-bien…supongo que ya no tengo tantos problemas co-como antes.-** respondió con inseguridad, al otro no le importo, solo volvió a mirar al frente para encontrarse a Sora y Roxas riéndose en la arena mientras un pelirrojo ayudaba al moreno a levantarse.

**-Entiendo.**

Luego de eso hubo otro silencio largo, Ventus no estaba seguro cuantos minutos habrán pasado hasta que escucho el sonido de las risas inundar el parque, en este punto el rubio estaba pasándolo mal al lado de su Ex porque no sabía cómo seguir una conversación con él.

**-Que-quería disculparme p-por-**

**-¿Para qué volviste Ventus?**

_Silencio_.

Con cierta desesperación el rubio miro atónito al pelinegro que por fin luego de haberse reencontrado con su ex mostro señal de no estar muy contento por volverle a ver, Ven buscaba en las expresiones faciales de Vanitas un indicio, algo que le dijera la razón del porque se mantuvo callado hasta ahora para decir eso.

**-Por Sora preferí no decir nada al respecto pero la verdad es que no tolero verte aquí.**

Dolor, eso hizo que su pecho doliera; el rubio intento por todos los medios quedarse sentado, si hubiera sido su antiguo yo; ante las primeras palabras ya se hubiera echado a correr lejos de Vanitas pero…no, debía hacerse responsable, debía hacer frente a sus temores.

Aunque eso significara escuchar lo peor de los labios de la persona que alguna vez amo más que nadie.

Vanitas apretó su puño, a pesar de sentirse enojado y decepcionado se mantuvo tranquilo y muy apático respecto de expresar su descontento frente a la sorpresiva llegada del rubio. Levanto la mirada y clavo sus fríos ojos dorados sobre la temblorosa figura de su 'Ex' que no paraba de mirar al suelo con dolor.

**-No voy a perdonarte lo que me has hecho pero ante todo, jamás voy a perdonarte por lo que le has hecho a Sora.**

_Oh dios ¡No digas algo que ya se! ¡Duele!_

**-**_**Duele **_**verte llegar como si nada para luego seguramente volver a **_**desaparecer**_** ¿Es eso lo que somos para ti? ¿Un maldito **_**juego**_**? Sora no ha parado de preguntar por ti cuando te fuiste, hubo noches donde ha tenido pesadillas y no ha podido dormir y cuando por fin parecía que todo había cambiado para bien, tu vienes y apareces otra vez fingiendo cariño y amor por el hijo que una vez… ¿abandonaste?**

_No…yo no quería._

Vanitas se froto las sienes irritado y molesto, ya no podía ocultar el dolor que estuvo cultivando durante dos años.

**-Lo siento…-** murmuro el ojiazul, quebrado, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a llorar luego de todo el dolor y angustia que había provocado en sus seres queridos, levanto la mirada azulada del suelo mirando los ojos dorados llenos de dolor.**-L-lo siento…lo siento tanto…Va-vani…y-yo realmente no quería-**

**-Basta Ventus, es suficiente, solo vete y no regreses más.**

Era definitivo y el rubio lo sabía perfectamente, era razonable luego de tantas huidas, de jugar al gato y el ratón; Vanitas estaba harto de ser el gato y seguir a Ventus ir a donde se le antojara y siempre volver y ser perdonado.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintió como su mundo entero se hacía añicos y se volvía oscuro. Uso todas sus fuerzas para levantarse de su banco y miro al frente para ver a Sora sentarse en un costado mirando a los demás jugar mientras esperaba que Roxas regresara a su lado, Ventus no dudo en caminar hacia donde estaba el escuchando su nombre.

Al menos quería despedirse correctamente de su león, solo por una vez.

El moreno noto la mirada azulada sobre él y se giró a ver a su madre acercándose a él, le sonrió con inocencia y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le abrazo, Ven sonrió con dolor y abrazo a su pequeño cielo una última vez. El castaño pudo notar que ese abrazo era diferente al de los demás que había recibido de su madre, era como si tratara de decirle algo importante, algo que pocas veces sucedía en la vida…

El rubio intento por todos los medios no llorar y temblar, se apartó y miro a su hijo a los ojos; un par de ojos azules lo miraron con detenimiento, Sora seguía sonriendo pero luego al notar tristeza en el rostro de su madre este lentamente dejo de hacerlo.

**-Mamá… ¿Ya tienes que irte?-** se atrevió a preguntar mientras Ven sostuvo sus manos, este asintió.

**-Mamá debe irse lejos esta vez… es un viaje largo que quizás no tenga retorno ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día por eso?-** dijo con voz algo débil pero estaba decidido a hacer algo bien por su hijo.

El castaño lo miro confundido sin entender realmente lo que intentaba decir era que no iba a volver más, aun así Sora le sonrió con tranquilidad y beso la mejilla; Ventus se sorprendió.

**-Mamá que tengas un buen viaje, te extrañare mucho y me gustaría que te quedaras pero…si es algo que tienes que hacer le pediré a las estrellas que te cuiden ¡Siempre te voy a querer sin importar donde vayas!-** dijo con optimismo, Sora siempre era así, un sol para cada persona que era amable con él, sabía que su madre debía tomar una decisión dura y el solo quería hacerle saber que sin importar los errores que haya cometido, siempre estará para amarle.

Ventus se contuvo las ganas de llorar, pero era imposible, ya podía sentir lagrimas caer por sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero a pesar de estar llorar sonreía por la inocencia y calidez que emanaba del corazón de su precioso león.

_**Muchas gracias Sora…**_

**Sonrió**, a pesar de sentir una profunda y devastadora tristeza, el rubio que alguna vez se sentía un estorbo en la felicidad de los demás, sonrió con alegría a pesar de que esto significaba un adiós. El pequeño moreno se giró y vio a Roxas llamarle para ir a jugar a los columpios, Sora asintió y fue corriendo hacia el luego de despedir con la mano una última vez a su madre.

El rubio se froto los ojos limpiándose las lágrimas y lentamente se levantó de su lugar para girarse y marcharse de una vez por todas, noto una sombra delante de él y alzo la mirada para encontrarse a Vanitas mirándole con cierta sorpresa.

Ven resoplo e intento sonreírle con pesadez.

**-Cuídalo mucho por favor…e-es lo único que me importa en este mundo.- murmuro cansado el rubio y el pelinegro asintió.**

**-Lo hare.**

El ojiazul asintió más aliviado y cuando empezó a dar unos pasos hacía el costado para irse Vanitas lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo, Ventus lo miro de reojo sorprendido por tal acción.

Ojos dorados lo miraron fijamente, apagados pero por alguna razón presentía que Vanitas todavía seguía sintiendo lo mismo. El corazón del rubio comenzó a latir con fuerza acelerando el pulso cardiaco.

**-¿A dónde iras ahora? No me digas que intentaras hacer algo estúpido otra vez.-** al escuchar eso el rubio entendió finalmente, a pesar de que Vanitas no quería estar con él otra vez; sabía que el pelinegro jamás iba perdonarse que Ventus quisiera quitarse la vida o viviera lastimándose.

Ventus sonrió levemente con cansancio y negó con la cabeza.

**-…no lo sé pero…no te preocupes, ya no volveré a lastimarme más, lo prometo así que puedes estar tranquilo…-** noto que en cuanto dijo eso el pecho de Vanitas se relajó y lentamente comenzó a dejar de apretar su brazo hasta soltarle.

Por último había algo que el rubio quería saber antes de marcharse, miró fijamente a Vanitas para hacerle una última pregunta.

**-Vanitas… ¿p-puedo preguntarte algo antes de irme?**

El pelinegro se estremeció un poco al escuchar al rubio pronunciar su nombre completo luego de tanto tiempo y asintió.

Ventus sonrió con dolor.

**-¿Aún me amas?**

El pelinegro lo miro incrédulo por la pregunta.

Porque dudo por primera vez en toda su existencia que debía responder.

Pero la decisión había sido tomada hace bastante tiempo, desde que Ventus decidió abandonarlos por su egoísmo, por abandonarle a él con el corazón en la boca. Por muchas noches lloro a solas en la oscuridad de su hogar llamándose a sí mismo un inútil por no mantener a la persona que amaba en sus brazos.

Se culpó por dos años por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para_ él_.

Por no ser el mejor padre y esposo.

_Pero ahora…ahora ya no._

Estaba cansado de todo, había llegado al límite. Ya no había lágrimas que derramar.

_Se terminó de una vez este juego._

Vanitas respiro ondo y mirándolo a los ojos respondió decidido.

**-No, ya no te amo.**

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>No culpen a Vanitas por rechazar a Ventus, yo honestamente estoy totalmente de acuerdo con su decisión porque quizás no muchos me entiendan pero Vanitas ha sufrido mucho amando a Ventus y a veces, tan solo a veces, una persona leal como lo es el, merece ser feliz por si misma sin sentir culpa por aquellos que alguna vez intento hacer feliz y no logro satisfacer.<p>

Lo digo en parte porque luego de rolear tanto a Vanitas y de estar a su lado en las buenas y las malas experiencias de vida de mi personaje (que tiene su propia historia y cositas) lo que le hace humano es pueda tomar sus propias decisiones consiente del daño que podría ocasionar una mala decisión. Pero todos tenemos defectos, y luego de tanto tiempo decidió aceptarlos y dejar ir aquellos que ya no hacen falta en su vida.

Ventus es parte de ellos, por eso luego de mucho esfuerzo, decirle que no le ama es una forma de decir **"te dejo ir".**

Alguien optimista podría interpretarlo como 'en realidad lo sigue amando' pues en mi opinión personal quizás sea la más acertada, pero como digo, depende de cada uno como ve eso.

En el próximo capítulo y ultima de esta trilogía entenderán a Vanitas mejor, ya que estará narrado desde su punto de vista y sus sentimientos por Ventus, no diré spoilers de como terminara, todo dependerá de cómo interprete cada lector.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en otra actualización o historia.


	7. Esperanza (Parte 3)

Puta madre Sasuke -llora con Naruto feels.-

Ahem.

Tendría que haber terminado esto hace semanas atrás pero la verdad el humor alegre no me bastaba para escribir angst de puta madre, hoy si me da el ánimo de escribir porque estoy hecha mierda emocionalmente xD.

Si, uso este fanfic para aliviarme y buscar cierto consuelo a las cosas que me pasan en la vida real.

No esperen que no haya angst en este capítulo, capish? Aunque en comparación al anterior, este capítulo no tiene tanto angst y es un poco más alegre (la verdad estoy dudando si eso es cierto xD)

Estaba pensando subirle el rating a este fanfic por el lenguaje, no, no hay porno ni nada aun xDDD.

Este capi es más largo de lo que creen y se lo dedico a la linda _**Gribyl Funny Bunny**_porque me deja reviews tan lindos, ella me motiva a actualizar este fanfic heck yeah.

Tiene un total de 20 páginas dios mio xDDD

Este es el final de esta mini historia, hay leves guiños Soroku aviso de antemano, si a la gente le gusta quizás haga otra trilogía siguiendo la línea temporal de cómo termina esta historia :3

* * *

><p><strong>Esperanza (33)**

* * *

><p><strong>No, ya no te amo.<strong>

Luego de haber escuchado esas cinco palabras, todo alrededor del rubio se había congelado por unos instantes. No sentía los gritos de los niños a su alrededor, las voces alegres de padres hablando entre sí y tampoco podía distinguir los ladridos de los perros que paseaban con sus amos en los alrededores de la gran plazoleta.

Vanitas por su parte tenía una expresión apática, no mostraba sentimiento alguno, sus propias palabras reflejaban como se sentía en esos instantes. Al rubio le tomo desprevenido, creía que aún tenía esperanza de poder recuperarlo pero fue tonto, debía saberlo desde el momento que menciono que debía marcharse para nunca regresar.

El ojiazul solo bajo la mirada para que el otro no pudiera detectar dolor y agonía en sus orbes azules; dolía a mil rayos saber que la persona que habías elegido para que estuviera contigo por el resto de tus días ya no sintiera lo mismo que tú, pero tampoco podía culparlo por no sentir absolutamente nada, él fue y siempre será responsable de que su relación nunca haya funcionado para bien…también el único responsable por abandonar al pelinegro y a su pequeño león.

Ventus no respondió a esas cinco palabras, en su lugar solo miro hacia la puerta mientras comenzaba moverse con torpeza, a paso lento se dirigió hacia ella para desaparecer de la vista del pelinegro de una vez por todas. Todo se veía borroso y distante, apenas podía distinguir las rejas y los árboles que rodeaban a la plaza.

Cuando sus pies comenzaron a reaccionar, el ritmo de ellos empezó a incrementarse hasta convertirse en una gran huida. Corrió y corrió lejos de ese lugar sintiendo su pecho pesado, sus latidos le retumbaban en los oídos y no lo dejaban en paz.

Esto es lo que debe sentirse tener un _**corazón roto**_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 años después<strong>_

Un pequeño gruñido grave escapo por sus labios mientras giraba hacia el lado opuesto donde la luz no podía alcanzar a tocar su rostro ahora cubierto por la molestia. El pelinegro odiaba sentir la luz del sol entrar por la ventana cada maldita mañana para interrumpir su sagrado sueño; era irritante sentir los rayos del sol pegarte en la maldita cara cada bendita mañana obligándote a levantarte, por esa razón él siempre se aseguraba de mantener las cortinas cerradas para que cuando el sol nunca se dignara a aparecer por el horizonte e iluminarlo con su radiante luz.

Pero siempre se olvidaba de un pequeño detalle que ocurría cada bendita mañana y ese detalle se llamaba Sora Crowe.

**-¡Despierta dormilón! ¡El desayuno está listo!**

Su hijo adolecente con complejo de madre responsable siempre abría las persianas y corría las cortinas para dejar entrar a la luz a la habitación y así hacer el doble de fácil poder despertarlo.

Y lamentablemente _siempre _funcionaba.

Pero siendo Vanitas como era, a veces lograba ganar un poco de tiempo quejándose a la antigua.

**-Joder Sora ¡Déjame dormir un poco más!-** volvió a gruñir tapándose la cara con las sábanas blancas que cubrían su cuerpo semidesnudo. El castaño inflo sus mofletes colocando ambas manos sobre sus cinturas en señal de molestia mirando de forma acusadora a su padre.

**-¡Me dijiste eso hace diez minutos **_**Vanitas**_**!-** Vanitas se estremeció al escuchar su nombre completo, Sora solo se dirigía a él por su nombre entero (y no disminutivos) cuando iba en serio y quería que le hiciera caso, mal habito que increíblemente heredo de su antigua _madre_.

Dios, es igual a _él_.

Resignado suspiro y se levantó sentándose en la cama dejando ver su rostro cansado y cabello más puntiagudo que de costumbre causada por la almohada y vueltas sobre la cama.

Después de diez largos años Vanitas lucia más varonil y maduro en apariencia aunque ya en sus veinte era bastante masculino y buenmozo, ahora en sus treinta lo era muchísimo más en todos los sentidos posibles, su rostro era un poco más alargado y menos delicado, sus ojos dorados eran aún más afilados y fríos que antes, como los de un gato, su pelo era un poco más corto en comparación a antes; sobresalía un poco de pelitos negros en la parte de inferior de su pera en señal de que tarde o temprano debía volver afeitarse, pero apenas se notaban sino mirabas de cerca.

Su contextura corporal también era diferente al de sus veinte años, no era tan delgado como antes adquiriendo una apariencia más amena con el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía un abdomen mejor formado y tonificado donde se podía apreciar como sobresalían cada músculos pero sin exagerar, sus brazos también eran más tonificados y musculosos; sin exceder lo necesario para lucir bien con ellos. Recargo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y tomo una caja de cigarrillos que guardaba en la mesita de luz para fumar una colilla, lo necesitaba.

**-¿No era hoy que empezabas las clases? -** pregunto colocando el palito cancerígeno entre sus labios, mientras buscaba el encendedor para prender la punta. El castaño seguía mirándole pero esta vez de brazos cruzados, alzando una ceja ante su pregunta.

**-¿No me habías prometido que dejarías de fumar?-** respondió de regreso con ironía, Vanitas se rio un poco con sarcasmo; vaya que había aprendido a responderle de igual manera, no habían dudas de que ambos eran padre e hijo.

Una vez que prendió el maldito cigarrillo, el pelinegro inhalo el humo y luego exhalo acomodándose sobre el marco de la cama mientras miraba de reojo a moreno con sus afilados ojos dorados. Aún esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

**-¿Entonces?-** volvió a insistir y Sora solo dejo escapar un leve gruñido de exasperación, a veces era una patada en las bolas lidiar con su padre tan temprano en las mañanas, y este lo sabía.

**-Roxas me dijo que iba a pasar por mí esta mañana y falta para que lo haga, además es temprano y sabes cuánto me esmero en el desayuno, no quiero que te vayas al trabajo con el estómago vacío, ya sabes lo que dicen: el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día.-** mascullo haciendo un leve puchero, las palabras claves eran _'me esmero, desayuno, no quiero que te vayas' _y Vanitas lo había notado.

Era un ritual de cada día comer el desayuno juntos, Sora quería compartir un poco de su tiempo con Vanitas antes de que se fuera de la casa y no pudieran verse durante todo el día debido a su trabajo. El pelinegro sonrió levemente al pensar que su hijo seguía siendo el mismo _leoncito _adorable de siempre, ciertas cosas no cambiaban nunca y el cariño que le tenía Sora era una de ellas.

El pelinegro se rio ligeramente y el castaño se sonrojo un poco de la vergüenza.

Sora es tan_ Sora_.

**-¿Q-qué?-** dijo fingiendo irritación y Vanitas solo negó con la cabeza.

**-Nada, vayamos a desayunar.-** respondió apagando el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero que se encontraba en la mesita de luz, se levantó dejando ver que solo andaba en boxers y tomo unos pantalones para colocárselos. Sora suspiro ignorando el hecho de que su padre casi siempre dormía desnudo, se giró para ir a servir el desayuno y el café tal cual le gustaba al pelinegro.

Una vez vestido (a medias) Vanitas se dirigió a la cocina aún un poco adormilado, se froto la cabeza aún algo cansado y se sentó delante de la mesa, donde habitualmente lo hacía, tomando el diario para leer la primera página mientras su hijo le servía un café bien cargado con leche, tostadas y huevos revueltos, al notar la comida en su plato, el pelinegro miro a su hijo y agradeció.

Sora se sentó delante de el para tomar su propio café mientras comenzaba a atacar a sus huevos.

**-¿Ese es el nuevo uniforme escolar?-** pregunto el mayor mirando la ropa nueva que llevaba puesta su hijo. Era una camisa blanca con corbata de color celeste que hacían juego con sus pantalones, el ojiazul parpadeo y sonrió entusiasmado al ver que su papá lo había notado.

**-Sip, el antiguo uniforme era demasiado llamativo así que decidieron cambiarlo, igual aún puedes ir con el antiguo uniforme pero es seguro que nos castigaran si nos ven con él, cuando algo se deja de usar es mejor dejar de hacerlo.-** comento mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a su café, el otro solo asintió y siguió comiendo sus huevos.

Sora iba a empezar su segundo año de preparatoria, ya era casi todo un hombre y eso le enorgullecía a Vanitas; aún seguía siendo algo ingenuo y muy inocente como a sus cinco años pero le hacía muy feliz que hubiera crecido sin problemas luego de la separación que sucedió entre él y su madre.

Siempre había temido que le afectara la decisión que tomo de hacer a un lado a Ventus de sus vidas.

Sora era un chico fuerte, más de lo que hubiera imaginado…y eso le relajaba.

Todavía había algunas cosas que no habían cambiado para nada desde que Sora era pequeño, entre ellas sus amistades y eso a veces le ponía de los nervios al pelinegro por su complejo sobreprotector sobre su hijo. Confiaba en el pero no podía confiar en ese _estúpido_ albino llamado Riku.

Por suerte Sora se había alejado un poco de él y ahora estaba con ese rubio…llamado Roxas el cual no parecía una gran amenaza para su pequeño león pero de todas maneras mantenía su guardia en alto cada vez que se cruzaba con el.

Luego de terminar de desayunar y hablar de tópicos normales como cada mañana, el pelinegro fue a darse una ducha rápida, fue al cuarto y se vistió de traje negro con corbata, era bastante formal para su gusto pero su trabajo le impedía vestirse como quería, aun así le daba su propio toque, luciendo una elegante camiseta roja a rayas negras con corbata negra y unas relucientes zapatos negros con un poco de tacón. Se ajustó la corbata mirándose al espejo y salió de allí al living donde su hijo estaba ordenando sus libros nuevos dentro de su mochila.

Al notar a su padre vestido formalmente el castaño silbo.

**-Vaya ¿A quién vas a matar hoy?** - dijo para bromear al notar lo bien que cada traje le quedaba a Vanitas, tenía que admitir que su padre era muy atractivo.

**-Si matara a mis clientes dudo que llegue a comprar la pantalla LED con home theather que tanto quieres para tu cumpleaños.-** respondió acomodándose un poco las mangas de su camiseta negra, el castaño dejo escapar una pequeña risilla y se colocó la mochila en la espalda al escuchar el timbre de la casa resonar anunciando que alguien había llegado.

**-¡Es Roxas!-** exclamo alegre yendo hacia la puerta de abajo con sus llaves para abrirle a su mejor amigo. El pelinegro solo tomo su portafolios y bajo detrás de su hijo para salir afuera.

El rubio de ojos azules estaba sobre la cerca de la casa de su castaño amigo esperando a que le abriera, en cuanto vio al alegre moreno correr hacia la reja para abrirle enseguida sus ojos azules se iluminaron como candelarios en la noche, pero al notar a un alto pelinegro caminar detrás de el enseguida se apagaron del disgusto.

Digamos que Roxas y Vanitas no se llevan tan bien por dos razones.

La primera porque Vanitas es jodidamente sobreprotectivo y no deja que Roxas toque a su hijo para nada, esto sin lugar a dudas lo sabe el chico porque es inevitable no sentir dagas clavándose sobre su espalda cada vez que esos intimidantes y fríos ojos dorados se posan sobre su figura cuando camina al lado de Sora.

Y por último, esto no lo sabe el rubio, es porque Roxas es idéntico a Ventus y verle solo le trae dolorosos y no tan felices recuerdos.

Eso era al principio, ya que Roxas cada día reflejaba más la imagen viva de Ventus pero sabía que no eran iguales por qué Roxas era totalmente opuesto a su ex en personalidad y carácter, esto hacía que las cosas se enfriaran un poco y Vanitas pudiera sostener la relación que tenía este rubio con su leoncito.

El joven rubio saludo a su mejor amigo con la mano y se limitó a dar una leve reverencia a Vanitas el cual no le quitaba el ojo de encima vigilando que no hiciera nada raro con su hijo.

**-Hay que ir yendo Sora, le dije a Naminé que nos encontraríamos con ella en la puerta antes de la ceremonia de iniciación.-** le recordó el joven rubio a su moreno amigo el cual asintió con una gran sonrisa, se giró a ver su padre que miraba con recelo a los dos.

**-Papá ya tengo que irme ¿A qué horas regresaras hoy?-** pregunto curioso a su padre el cual no paraba de tirarle miradas de peligro al rubio y este se las devolvía con una sonrisa de satisfacción de saber que iba a retirarse pronto.

**-Maso menos a las ocho estaré por casa, quizás llegue un poco más tarde ya que debo atender un cliente de tu tía Aqua, dijo que era un caso importante.-** murmuro con calma, su voz era un poco más grave que en sus años jóvenes, dándole un aire de más seriedad y respeto.

El moreno asintió, le dio un beso en el cachete a Vanitas el cual no se sorprendió por el gesto y se despidió agitando la mano, tomo el brazo de Roxas y ambos chicos fueron de camino a la escuela.

De camino a la escuela Roxas suspiro agotado.

**-Creo que sospecha algo de nosotros.-** murmuro el rubio caminando al lado de Sora que no paraba de sonreír con cariño mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del rubio, apretando con fuerza su palma con la suya. El moreno solo respondió riéndose ligeramente haciendo sonrojar a su mejor amigo.

**-Vani es muy sobreprotectivo conmigo, siempre ha sido así desde que mamá nos abandonó, no me sorprendería que ya lo supiera.-** dijo mientras ambos jóvenes divisaban la puerta enrejada de su gran escuela; una rubia familiar para ambos se encontraba parada en la puerta esperando al par de tortolitos a que llegaran para poder ingresar juntos.

**-Algún día va a matarme si se entera que yo fui quien te robo tu primer beso…-** de solo pensar en el rostro enojado de Vanitas, todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, este tipo de reacciones solo le causaban gracia al moreno ya que para él era una reacción muy acertada; conocía perfectamente el lado sádico de su padre y que solo lo sacaba a relucir cuando alguien se atrevía a lastimar a su cielo.

**-Yo creo que se le pasara pronto, solo necesitaba tiempo y estoy seguro que todo estará bien.-** volvió a decir con aire de optimismo mientras se detuvo un momento antes de llegar a la puerta solo para colocar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del rubio, esto hizo que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojo carmín.

Eso le calmo un poco, su moreno siempre sabía cómo calmarlo.

**-Tienes razón.-** Roxas respondió despacio y sonrió ligeramente con una pequeña sonrisa, Sora era un sol y siempre sabía cómo hacerle sentir bien.

Al escuchar la primera campana, ambos jóvenes entraron a la gran sala tomados de la mano sin decir otra palabra más.

* * *

><p>Llego a su oficina como en unos quince minutos, el edificio donde trabajaba no estaba tan lejos de su casa por lo que siempre podía tomarse la libertad de llegar con unos pocos minutos de diferencia. Sobre la puerta de su estudio se encontraba un reluciente letrero que llevaba su apellido seguido de la palabra <em>'y asociados'<em>.

Sin esperar mucho coloco la mano sobre la manija de la puerta notando que efectivamente ya estaba abierta, eso solo podía suponer una cosa y era que su asistente ya estaba adentro preparando todo para el día de la fecha.

Al entrar noto que el pequeño living del estudio estaba completamente limpio e impecable, unos metros más en el fondo se podía ver su escritorio que estaba de igual forma, completamente impecable, con algunas carpetas sobre la mesa que indicaban que eso era lo que debía leer el día de hoy.

Todo estaba ordenado y preparado tal cual le gustaba a Vanitas.

Una joven pelirroja se asomó por la puerta de la pequeña cocina que se encontraba en el lado derecho de la gran sala para ver de quién se trataba, en una de sus manos estaba sosteniendo una gran jarra de café recién preparado para servir, en cuanto sus ojos azules identificaron a la persona que había entrado, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa socarrona.

**-¡Hasta que por fin llegas! -** exclamo la chica dejando la jarra sobre el escritorio de su jefe, ya esté se había puesto cómodo sobre su silla reclinable mientras comenzaba a ver la perfecta pila de documentos encima de su escritorio, miraba uno por uno a ver si había algo interesante para leer.

**-¿Qué formas son esas de saludar a la persona que te paga el maldito salario?-** murmuro el pelinegro mirando de reojo a la chica que solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**-Oh, lo siento mucho **_**Vanitas-sensei**_**, la próxima vez dejare todo esto hecho un asco y no le haré café.-** respondió descaradamente con sarcasmo, Vanitas solo rolo sus ojos dorados y termino riéndose un poco por su indicada respuesta.

Sabía que estaba bromeando.

Kairi ha estado trabajando con el pelinegro por más de un año y ya tenía la suficiente confianza de tratar a su jefe con cierta altanería, sin ganarse una merecida patada en el traste por así decirlo. Todas las asistentes que había tenido Vanitas desde que creo su propio estudio jurídico para ejercer su profesión eran incompetentes y buenas para nadas.

Todas (y todos) eran absolutamente lentos, torpes, miedosos del carácter intimidante de Vanitas y simplemente ineficientes a la hora de dejar listo los documentos para arribarlos a sus correspondientes tribunales, por el contrario la pelirroja parecía ser diferente a todos ellos; ganándose su respeto con tiempo y cada trabajo bien hecho.

Se podía decir que ya se había acostumbrado a trabajar con ella de tal forma que dudaba que pudiera vivir sin su impecabilidad y eficiencia; ninguna otra asistente había sido capaz de satisfacer todas sus necesidades como Kairi lo hacía.

Además había que destacar que era su aprendiz y estaba estudiando la misma carrera que él alguna vez estudio y de a poco estaba demostrando ser muy buena para esta profesión.

_Demasiado buena._

No se sorprendería algún día tener que pelear contra ella y su buffet de abogados en algún juicio…pero por ahora no, ella estaba a su disposición y debía sacar provecho de eso.

**-¿Llego algo en especial en el correo?-** pregunto el abogado mientras terminaba de revisar cada documento, solo eran puras notificaciones y oficios; la pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó a un costado en su propio escritorio donde hacía todos los trabajos que le ordenaba hacer el pelinegro durante el día, abrió la portátil delante de ella y se dispuso a prenderla para abrir el programa Exel y Microsoft Word.

**-No, pero antes de que llegaras llamo Aqua para decir que estaba por llegar con su cliente.-** respondió completamente concentrada mirando la pantalla mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse ágilmente sobre el teclado. El pelinegro suspiro mientras terminaba de firmar algunos papeles y los dejaba dentro de los legajos otra vez.

**-Espero que valga la pena, últimamente solo son casos aburridos de accidentes de tránsito, divorcios y una que otra mediación.-** murmuro tomando su taza con café que le había servido su asistente poco minutos atrás, Kairi seguía en lo suyo anotando cosas importantes en su portátil.

La puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo eco en la gran oficina y Vanitas se inclinó sobre la silla alzando una ceja, no estaba esperando a nadie tan temprano por lo que seguramente debía ser su peliazul colega con un nuevo caso entre manos.

Como era de esperarse ella la mujer mencionada vistiendo formalmente una camiseta blanca y una falda negra, ella entro a la sala con una pequeña mueca de preocupación en su rostro, lo más raro era que Vanitas noto que había venido sola cuando claramente estaba seguro que iba a presentarle un nuevo cliente en persona.

La mujer fue caminando hacia el escritorio y dejo en el perchero a un costado su saco gris.

**-Ah, buenos días Aqua ¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso no ibas a traer a nuestro nuevo cliente?-** siempre era de ir al clavo cuando hablaba con su compañeros de trabajo; en este caso sabía que si la peliazul no había traído a alguien debía de ser por alguna buena razón.

La mujer se giró y solo suspiro frunciendo ligeramente las cejas, alzo su mirada azulada haciendo frente a esos imponentes y fríos ojos dorados y respondió.

**-…en realidad **_**él**_** está afuera pero antes de entrar le dije que discutiría ciertos puntos contigo antes de acceder a atender su caso.-** fue su respuesta, su voz era suave pero firme, el doctor un tanto divertido sonrió un poco, lo suficiente para que se notaran sus dientes blancos.

**-¿Oh? ¿Y qué es lo que tanto debes discutir conmigo? Sabes que no me agradan las sorpresas, ve al grano.-** le indico alzando la mano en un gesto de 'te escucho', la mujer asintió y se colocó delante de la mesa para que pudiera captar mejor la atención de su colega.

**-Terra siempre ha bromeado acerca de que a todos nosotros nos costaría ser considerados buenos defensores como también ha bromeando sobre qué tan en serio te tomas tu trabajo.-** hizo una pausa y el pelinegro solo se quedó callado, al no ver ninguna reacción por su parte, Aqua continúo hablando con calma.

**-tu siempre me has dicho que nunca ibas a rechazar un caso si es lo suficientemente interesante para ti y menos si contraía una gran ganancia monetaria para ti, no me agrada que las personas digan que nosotros, en nuestra profesión como Abogados, somos considerado como cuervos expectantes y pacientes a quedarnos con el premio mayor; pero creo que la definición de ****cuervo**** en sí a ti te queda**_** perfecta**_**.-** comento cruzada de brazos mientras esperaba alguna reacción en el rostro juguetón de Vanitas, este solo se largó a reír tan fuerte que hizo a Kairi casi pegar un bote sobre su silla por la inesperada carcajada de diversión proveniente de la garganta de su jefe.

**-¡Haha! ¡Vaya buena definición que tienes sobre mí! Pero nosotros mismos sabemos lo que somos para que ahora me vengas con cosas tan superficiales.-** agrego a su descripción con una gran sonrisa, hacía tanto que no reía así.

La peliazul solo suspiro, sabía que iba a recibir esa respuesta por parte de otro. A pesar de que Vanitas parecía un mosquito chupasangre en su exterior, cada que se hablaba de trabajo y tan solo accediera a tratar casos que le convinieran monetariamente o mera diversión, también sabía que su verdadera razón para actuar así con sus clientes se debía a que no quería que nunca le faltara dinero para poder pagar todo lo que le hiciera falta a Sora y ambos pudieran vivir tranquilos y felices.

Pero obvio eso nunca lo iba admitir enfrente de nadie, solo pocas personas cercanas al pelinegro eran capaces de ver sus motivos ocultos y Aqua era una de ellas.

**-¿y que tiene que ver con que sea **_**un cuervo**_** con**_** nuestros**_** clientes?-** resalto el pelinegro muy curioso sobre el_ misterioso_ cliente que esperaba afuera de la oficina, la abogada se encogió de hombros y volvió a suspirar un tanto estresada.

**- Porque quiero que seas el usual **_**cuervo **_**que siempre eres cuando se trata de casos muy bien pagos, sobre todo en este caso y por ninguna razón quiero que rechaces su caso por cuestiones personales, eres uno de los mejores abogados pagos de este país Vanitas y quizás el único que podría ganar su caso, por eso necesito estar segura que por ninguna razón vas a dejar escapar esta oportunidad.-** ante esas palabras los ojos dorados de Vanitas se oscurecieron un poco con leve molestia, algo estaba comenzando a molestarle ¿Por qué Aqua mostraba irritación en su voz? Era poco profesional en ella interponer cosas personales en medio y traer a colación su moral en esto, era como si estuviera previendo la reacción del ahora autoproclamado _'cuervo'_.

Vanitas se levantó algo fastidiado de su asiento sin dejar de mirar seriamente a la otra doctora, esta no paraba de mirarle a los ojos con algo de desesperación en sus irises azuladas.

**-Aqua ¿Quién es? Dilo ya.**

La peliazul apretó un puño para calmar las ganas de gritarle a Vanitas para que no le provocara de esa forma.

**-Lo siento Vanitas en serio, prometí nunca meter cuestiones personales en mi trabajo pero…realmente no pude evitarlo, el…**_**él**_** nos necesita.**

**-Aqua.-** volvió a repetir con su voz, tenía un deje de advertencia y molestia, era como si le estuviera advirtiendo que no jugara con él y le dijera de una vez por todas quién carajos es el cliente que tanto quiere proteger.

_**-Él es…**_

Antes de que ella pudiera responder la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando a ambos abogados callados, la mujer se giró para ver a la persona que despacio había comenzado a ingresar a la oficina sin haber esperado su señal, mientras tanto el rostro de Vanitas empezaba a transformarse mostrando una mueca de confusión y asombro al ver una cabeza familiar posarse sobre la puerta.

**-Ventus Leggiére.-** termino de responder la abogada alejando un poco la mirada de la figura de su amigo, avergonzada de sus propias promesas, ella misma había hecho la promesa de nunca mencionaría al rubio enfrente de Vanitas pero esta vez no pudo evitar traerlo a él en persona a su oficina.

* * *

><p>Todo había sido totalmente inesperado, luego de diez largos años nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a ser el defensor legal del rubio; nunca en toda su carrera como Abogado había experimentado este tipo de circunstancias, siempre era capaz de dejar todos sus asuntos personales a un lado y nunca mezclarlos con los que involucraban su profesión pero ahora.<p>

Realmente le costaba hacerlo, aun así esa mascara de indiferencia y frialdad que había crear con los años necesaria para su profesión seguía intacta sobre su rostro para no dejar ver ninguna clase de debilidad ante dicha situación.

Los tres habían tomado asiento en el pequeño living de la sala para charlar sobre el caso, la única que hablaba era Aqua, quién de los dos abogados presentes era la única profesional que conocía a la perfección el caso de su cliente y mejor amigo.

Vanitas estaba perfectamente cómodo sobre uno de los sofás, cruzado de brazos y con una pierna sobre la otra mientras escuchaba a su interlocutora. El abogado estaba sentado en el lado opuesto donde yacía sentado su ahora nuevo cliente y ex esposo, Ventus.

El aspecto del hombre rubio no había cambiado demasiado en los últimos diez años, su rostro lucia menos delicado y débil pero todavía se podían apreciar unos toques de delicadeza sobre su cara, sus cabellos rubios seguían siendo tan salvajes como siempre, era un poco más largo desde la última vez que lo había visto pero no arruinaba para nada su belleza. Llevaba ropa un tanto formal que constaba de un par de pantalones vaqueros grises y una camiseta blanca con corbata negra; realmente lucia saludable y en parte eso aligeraba un poco la preocupación de ver al rubio a pesar de no seguir junto a él como pareja.

Al terminar de explicar cada punto importante del caso la abogada y profesora Aqua suspiro mirando de reojo a su compañero para ver qué opinaba al respecto.

**-¿Entonces qué dices? No es un caso muy complicado, tenemos pruebas suficientes para poder ganarlo si probamos su veracidad, además la otra parte no parece tener buenos abogados a cargo; tienen poca experiencia en el ámbito penal…pero necesito de tu firma para poder procesarlo sin tener que mediar con tantas formalidades, ya sabes.-** declaro la joven abogada que no pasaba de sus 36 años de edad para ser clasificada como una señora. El rubio no había dicho palabra alguna desde que su amiga y ahora defensora legal había comenzado a explicar su situación, tampoco sabía que decir y como enfrentar a su antiguo esposo.

El pelinegro se quedó callado un momento y luego levanto la mirada para ver a Aqua, claramente evadiendo la del ojiazul que no paraba de bajar la mirada tímidamente al notar la tensión en su rostro.

**-Me parece fácil el caso y no está nada mal, sin embargo, tu sola podrías hacerlo sin mi ayuda, tienes la capacidad suficiente para esto Aqua, no sé por qué quieres que yo te ayude.-** sentención ocultando su evidente rechazo de aceptar a Ventus como su nuevo cliente aunque la verdad era que un poco de dinero le hacía falta para renovar su matrícula por unos años más, pagar sueldos y gastos de expensas para su oficina, además se acercaba el cumpleaños de Sora y quería hacerse cargo de sus gastos cuando comenzara la universidad en tres años.

**-Eso lo sé perfectamente pero contigo a cargo el juez lo podría resolver este caso en menos de dos o tres años, si ejercemos correctamente la acción, sabes que este tipo de casos requieren años de pericias penales y toda esa mierda formal para tener un fallo a favor, tu eres uno de los mejores penalistas de este país y lo sabes.-** respondió tajante la abogada, algo nerviosa por la respuesta dada de su anfitrión.

Vanitas no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia al escucharle decir eso.

**-Sí, es cierto, no lo niego pero…-** miro de reojo a Ventus y este lo miro con cierto miedo a los ojos**.-¿En serio él es capaz de pagar mis exigencias? Ya sabes, mis honorarios son altísimos en ciertas circunstancias **_**dadas**_**.-** su tono era altanero y su respuesta solo hizo que Ventus apretara con fuerza sus puños con cierta molestia ¿Quién carajos se creía que era para hablar de esta forma tan arrogante? ¿Realmente en esto se había convertido estos últimos años? El Vanitas que conocía no era así, él era más amable y gentil…nunca se negaría a ayudarle ni a protegerle.

Pero tampoco podía negar que el ayudo a destruir pedazo por pedazo el corazón noble del viejo Vanitas, dejando escombros de rencor y dolor en su interior que quizás nunca iban a sanar.

Al oír esas palabras la abogada solo quería darle un puñetazo, pero sabía que iba a costar hacer que Vanitas accediera a defender a la persona que había abandonado a él y a su hijo.

**-Puede pagarlo, está más que en condiciones de pedir tus servicios y los míos, porque sea un viejo amigo no quiere decir que vaya a ser totalmente gentil con él, no mezclo lo personal con lo profesional.-** era claro que sus palabras intentaban avistar ciertas cosas que Vanitas estaba dejando a un lado por dejarse llevar por sus problemas personales con el rubio, aun cuando el pelinegro lo había notado; este solo se volvió a encoger de hombros con indiferencia.

**-Perfecto entonces me gustaría hablar a solas con él un momento para cerrar el trato, sino es mucho pedir.-** aún había tinte de indiferencia en su forma de hablar y Aqua estaba segura que esa sonrisa socarrona que se posaba sobre los labios de Vanitas no eran una buena señal, iba a negarse de inmediato pero sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro; preocupada la peliazul miro a su antiguo mejor amigo.

El rubio solo negó con la cabeza mostrando una ligera sonrisa, la abogada solo pudo morderse la parte interna de su cachete con indecisión.

**-Está bien Aqua, puedes retirarte, luego te llamare por teléfono con las novedades, gracias por apoyarme en esto…-** murmuro con suavidad, la chica solo pudo suspirar y levantarse del asiento tomando su cartera y abrigo para retirarse.

**-Bien, hablaremos más tarde entonces.-** dijo intentado calmarse mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir, una última vez miro a los dos hombres sentados en lados opuestos evitando la mirada de sus rostros.

_Esto realmente va a ser una dura prueba para ambos_ fue lo último que pensó antes de salir de ese estudio.

Apenas unos minutos de silencio habían transcurrido desde que Aqua se había marchado del estudio, Ven se había puesto más tenso que antes al percatarse que solo ellos dos se encontraban actualmente sentados en esa sala. Kairi estaba en el primer piso junto a otro de los ayudantes de Vanitas, revisando documentos y redactando oficios para pedir ciertos informes; en la planta baja estaban ambos hombres terminando de cerrar el trato que la doctora había ofrecido resolver al pelinegro en principio.

**-¿puedes probar que realmente ocurrió el delito? -** pregunto formalmente Vanitas al otro, Ventus solo miraba al suelo un tanto indeciso de decirlo.

**-…si.-** respondió suavemente y el otro asintió aburrido anotándolo en una hoja.

**-¿En qué circunstancia ocurrieron exactamente? Aqua nunca lo aclaro y es necesario saber esa información.-** dijo mientras seguía tomando notas. Ventus no sabía realmente como responderle eso, por alguna razón sentía que Vanitas estaba usando esto de excusa para que confesara algo que sabía que ya había cometido.

**-Fue un…jueves a la noche, recuerdo que…me había quedado hasta tarde trabajando y…s-solo sucedió.-** respondió sin dejar que su mirada azulada se encontrara con la dorada del pelinegro, este solo volvió a asentir y anotarlo.

**- ¿Ya te han hecho una pericia medica?-** pregunto otra vez para dejar en claro que ya había un testimonio sobre el caso a tratar, el rubio se sintió incomodo al ser preguntado sobre eso pero ya esperaba una pregunta así.

**-Si…-** solo murmuro temblando un poco, cosa que Vanitas ignoro por completo de forma inconsciente.

**-¿Qué determino el medico entonces? ¿Realmente hubo **_**penetración**_**? -** finalmente sentencio dejando sus anteojos a un lado y mirando con seriedad a Ventus el cual estaba mirando esta vez hacia la cara de enojo y molestia reprimida en sus irises doradas; era como si estuviera acusando al rubio de haber cometido algo terrible.

Aunque la verdad ya lo había hecho una vez y se arrepentía con _todo su corazón_.

Ven solo asintió cerrando los ojos un momento, dejando de la culpabilidad consumiera todo su cuerpo nuevamente como había sucedido diez años atrás; temblaba de solo recordar como…como sucedió _eso_, como fueron capaces de hacerle eso; por suerte lo rescataron a tiempo pero enseguida lo echaron de su trabajo y para colmo le iniciaron una demanda por algo que en definitiva nunca hizo; lo más increíble era que la causa había sido aceptada por el juez para ser tramitado y al rubio no le quedó otra opción que ir a buscarse un Abogado para defenderse en juicio.

Por eso había recurrido a Aqua y ella…ella le había convencido de ir con su ex ya que era el único que iba a poder manejarlo adecuadamente.

El doctor dejo de escribir y dejo su carpeta a un lado y miro a Ventus cruzado de piernas.

**-Bueno creo que es suficiente, puedes retirarte por hoy y volver mañana con Aqua para seguir con los arreglos del caso.-** dijo levantándose para ir hacia el escritorio nuevamente, giro un poco para ver de reojo como Ventus seguía aún sentado en su largo sofá sin indicios de querer moverse de ahí**.-¿Qué haces? Te dije que podías retirarte.-**

**-¿Por qué me tratas así?...-**pregunto algo inseguro el rubio que solo se limitaba a mirarle con cierto dolor y ¿decepción? El pelinegro solo frunció levemente las cejas con evidente molestia del porqué de su pregunta estúpida.

**-¿Acaso esperas un trato especial de mí? Si es así debo advertirte que no la recibirás, es claro que la única razón por la que acepte este caso fue por profesionalismo y no por otra cosa.-** respondió irritado, ya no podía ocultar cuanto le molestaba que Ventus fuera su cliente en esta situación. El rubio se levantó cansado de dejar que el otro le pisara los talones con sus respuestas tan cortantes, era la persona que _le rompió el corazón_ pero eso no quería decir que fuera menos persona que el para ser tratado sin respeto.

**-No espero ningún trato especial después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros pero lo que si espero es que me respete como tu cliente, sé que no soy nada para ti en este momento y no pido que me perdones por lo que ocurrió hace más de diez años atrás pero… ¿Realmente no sientes ni siquiera un poco de compasión por mi situación? ¡Fui brutalmente**_** violado**_** por el amor de dios! -**se notaba la frustración en su semblante y su tono de voz, Vanitas solo se quedó callado al escucharle decir eso, hasta pudo notar ligeras lagrimas acercarse por las esquinas de sus ojos azulados.

Esos ojos azules los cuales estaban llenos de vida, ahora no tenían brillo alguno…esos hermosos ojos que tanto _había_ amado…ya no eran iguales.

La persona que una vez prometió proteger era escombros de lo que alguna vez fue…

Sin poder evitarlo, Ventus sintió irremediablemente varias las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, la vergüenza e indignación había llegado al punto máximo y ya no podía retenerlo más. El jamás había pedido que le pasara eso, nunca había provocado a nadie para que le hicieran le desearan tanto mal…solo trabajaba para ganarse el pan de cada maldito día como cualquier ser humano en la faz de la tierra y se aprovecharon de su gentileza para destruir su dignidad en mil pedazos; por mero reflejo se tapó los ojos avergonzado de que le viera llorar, cansado de tener que ocultar el dolor que sentía en su pecho por más de diez años.

La última persona que quería que lo viera de esta forma era…el.

Porque ya bastante había causado en el pelinegro para que ahora sintiera lastima.

No quería _su lastima_…

Lo único que quería era su **amor **y contenciónde vuelta pero sabía que eso era un deseo inalcanzable esta vez.

Sollozos salieron a la superficie, haciendo que el pelinegro no supiera cómo reaccionar ante tal situación; confundido de si hacerle caso a **su mente** o a **su corazón**, al final fue el corazón quién gano en esta oportunidad y por puro instinto se acercó de inmediato al joven rubio, coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros sintiendo como todo el cuerpo de Ventus se estremecía incontrolablemente, sus lágrimas ahora eran cascadas bajando por sus mejillas sonrojadas y su voz era áspera por los llantos que salían de su pecho, Vanitas bajo la mirada un poco viendo como ocultaba su rostro bajo sus manos.

No podía ignorarlo, realmente no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por su estúpida conducta. Estamos hablando de que ocurrió lo peor que podría ocurrirle a cualquier ser humano, y entre todas esas personas le había ocurrido a Ventus.

El rubio le necesitaba más que a nadie en en este momento, él era el único que podía ayudarlo y protegerlo, ya esto no tenía que ver con quién fue el culpable de que la relación entre ellos dos nunca resultara sino de recuperar la dignidad que le había sido arrebatado sin su consentimiento.

Inconscientemente Ventus oculto su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro, buscando consolación en esa situación y Vanitas simplemente se lo concedió su deseo, dejando abrazarle y el a cambio le estaba abrazándole de vuelta, apoyando ligeramente su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro para que se relajara; le susurro cosas suaves para calmarlo y entre sobre todas las cosas sobresalían

_perdón por haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo…_

* * *

><p>Esa noche Vanitas invito a Ventus a cenar en su casa como disculpa de su poca profesionalidad y la recaída que tuvo el rubio al hablar sobre lo que le había ocurrido. El rubio se había negado rotundamente al principio sintiéndose en parte responsable por lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos en el pasado pero el pelinegro insistió en que aceptara, de paso iba a poder saludar a su hijo luego de tanto tiempo.<p>

En el fondo Ventus estaba nervioso e indeciso de ver la expresión que tendría Sora al ver a su madre luego de tantos años…tenía miedo de que fuera una reacción de odio y dolor como la que tuvo Vanitas al momento de hablar con el sobre el caso, no iba a poder soportarlo si sentimientos de rencor u odia provenía de su hermoso cielo.

El pelinegro simplemente suspiro al ver lo nervioso que estaba su ahora actual cliente, pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto nostálgico de tener a Ventus de vuelta en su hogar; había pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que tuvieron una cena familiar, nunca creyó que esto iba a volver a ocurrir luego de la partida que tuvieron ambos.

Sora estaba solo en su cuarto jugando con su preciada PS3 con los estéreos prendidos por lo que no había escuchado a su padre regresar del trabajo; el pelinegro suspiro al notar las luces apagadas del living y que solo estuvieran encendidas las lámparas de las mesas de luz indicando que nadie usaba la sala.

**-¡Sora! ¡ya volví de trabajar y traje un invitado! ¡Baja tu culo ahora mismo para comer!-** exclamo con voz alta para que el castaño le pudiera oír, Ventus frunció las cejas molesto al escuchar ese grito pegándole en la cabeza ligeramente por llamar así a su león, el pelinegro solo gruño y le dedico una mirada de _'No me jodas, es más mi hijo que tuyo ahora'._

El moreno al escuchar el grito dejo en pausa su juego, apago la pantalla y bajo a los pocos minutos todavía vestido con el uniforme escolar.

**-Ya, ya va Pa ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? No es usual que traigas invitados a-** sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al ver a un rubio conocido y muy familiar caminar hacia adelante con timidez, el moreno se quedó callado un momento intentando procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo delante suyo.

Ese era…realmente _era_.

**-¿Sora…? -**murmuro el hombre rubio algo indeciso ¿Realmente el chico buenmozo delante de si mismo era su pequeño león? De inmediato una gran sonrisa radiante se posó sobre sus labios al ver la expresión del moreno cambiar de una de sorpresa a otra de alegría y jubilo.

**-¿M-mamá? ¿Eres tú…? Oh joder ¿¡Realmente eres tú!? -** dijo aun incrédulo pero enseguida fue hacia él y se tiro sobre sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza, realmente no podía evitarlo, estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su preciada madre. Ventus comenzó a llorar de la felicidad mientras lo sostenía a Sora en sus brazos, era como un sueño del cual jamás en la vida desearía despertar.

**-R-realmente creí qu-que…n-nunca más iba a-** tartamudeando entre lágrimas, Ven dejo escapar un leve sollozo, Sora por su parte algo sonrojado había comenzado a llorar sosteniendo con fuerza al rubio.

**-A-al fin…e-estas de vuelta…por fin…he estado esperando todo este tiempo para volverte a ver, estaba seguro de q-que volverías.-** murmuro Sora sintiendo las lágrimas caer sin cesar por sus mejillas, pero estas lagrimas no eran de tristeza sino de completo alivio, ya casi había perdido las esperanzas de tener la posibilidad de volver a ver a su querida madre por lo que había ocurrido con su padre hace muchos años atrás; pero luego de ver esto, luego de sentir su cálido abrazo y aroma sabía que esto era real y Ventus estaba aquí de vuelta.

Su mamá por fin había regresado…

Ambos se separaron aun llorando y Vanitas decidió unirse a la cálida bienvenida frotando la cabeza de ambos con sus manos.

**-Ya dejen de llorar y tengamos una cena familiar, por esta ocasión pediré pizza pero la próxima no te salvas de cocinar señorito.-** señalo el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa juguetona, Sora hizo un puchero pero de inmediato se hecho a reír de felicidad por la situación, Ven en cambio lo miro de forma inquisitiva.

¿Acaso Vanitas obligaba a su hijo a cocinar?

**-¿Le haces cocinar como tu esclavo? ¡Tú deberías cocinarle a tu hijo!-** dijo el rubio limpiándose los ojos y mirándole a Vanitas de forma acusadora, el pelinegro gruño molesto ante su comentario, pero su molestia era diferente al que anteriormente mostraba.

El moreno volvió a reírse frente al comentario de su madre y se limpió los ojos con sus manos, volvió a abrazar a su madre y ambos comenzaron a reírse felices de volver a estar todos juntos.

**-Lo sobreprotegías demasiado, Sora ya sabe limpiarse la ropa y cocinar, solo lo he educado como merece así que no juzgues mis habilidades como padre que a nuestro hijo le va bien como está ahora.-** comento Vamotas mientras se quitaba su saco negro quedando solo en camiseta roja a rajas, aflojándose la corbata tomo el teléfono para llamar al delivery de pizzas, Ven solo hizo un puchero y se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hijo que entusiasmado no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota.

Sora tomo su mano y el rubio le sonrió de vuelta.

**-¿Y cómo van tus estudios Sora? Ya estas hecho todo un hombre…me enorgulleces mucho.-** Ven estaba realmente contento de ver que Sora ya era todo un hombrecito, capaz de hacer todo por sí mismo; parece ser que Vanitas hizo un buen trabajo como padre, como era de esperarse de alguien tan recto y serio como él. El castaño se rio un poco sonriéndole con cariño a su mamá, aún tomado su mano con afecto.

**-¡Bien! Hoy empecé mi primer día de tercer año, ya solo me faltan dos años para empezar la universidad, yo y Roxas estamos planeando hacer el examen de admisión para entrar.-** habían tantas cosas de las cuales hablar y no sabía por dónde empezar exactamente, tantos recuerdos y experiencias que quería compartir con su madre y tanto tiempo que recuperar. Los dos estuvieron hablando felices sobre muchas cosas hasta que el timbre de la casa retumbo en la sala, Vanitas que estaba sentado del otro lado del sofá escuchando a su familia hablar entre si, se levantó rápidamente para ir a buscar la pizza y pagarla.

Mientras Vanitas salió afuera a pagarle al delivery, Ven aprovecho ese instante para hacerle algunas preguntas a su hijo sobre su ex esposo.

**-Sora…sé que sonara extraño que pregunte esto pero… ¿Tu padre ha salido con otras personas luego de que lo nuestro…termino? -**pregunto algo inseguro de si su hijo sabía la respuesta, quizás Vanitas nunca había dicho palabra alguna si tuvo relaciones con otros hombre o mujeres, pero era seguro que quizás algo le habría dicho ya que Sora era muy apegado a su padre para no preocuparse por el quiebre que paso entre él y su madre.

Sora parpadeo un par de veces dejando que la pregunta hiciera eco en su mente y poder responder, sonrió otra vez al notar interés en su queridísimo padre; eso solo demostraba que aún le quería.

**-Ha salido algunas veces con varios hombres y mujeres, supongo que tuvo sexo con ellos una vez y nada más pero nada serio, nunca ha tenido pareja desde que pasó entre ustedes. Digamos que papá ha tenido miedo de volver a enamorarse y tener algo serio con alguien otra vez.-** fue su respuesta, los ojos de Ven se iluminaron un poco al escuchar las últimas palabras ¿Realmente Vanitas no ha podido seguir adelante con su vida luego de su rompimiento? ¿Sera que todavía tiene algunas esperanzas para volver a conquistarlo?

El adolecente noto la preocupación en el rostro de su madre y agarro con más fuerza su mano para darle fuerza, acerco su boca a su oído para contarle un secreto.

**-Se de muy buena fuente que Papá aún se preocupa por ti y te sigue queriendo, a pesar de que estén legalmente divorciados el aún guarda el anillo de bodas en su cuarto.-**murmuro para que solo el rubio pudiera oírlo y este de inmediato se sonrojo ¿Vanitas aún guardaba su anillo? Eso realmente no se lo había esperado para nada.

El rubio miro a su preciado hijo con más tranquilidad. Ese secreto realmente había logrado darle más esperanzas.

**-Gracias Sora.-** respondió en su susurro volviendo a abrazarle.

Cuando el pelinegro volvió a la sala de estar este vio al rubio y a su hijo soltar risitas como un par de adolecentes enamoradas, rolo sus ojos dorados no interesado en saber de qué rayos hablaba para ir a la cocina para cortar la pizza y servirla en los platos, al tener todo listo los llamo a comer desde la cocina.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa con el pelinegro, Sora no paraba de expresar lo contento que estaba de que los tres pudieran cenar juntos como familia otra vez y la pregunta que ambos padres temía que su hijo realizara ya había llegado.

**-¿Mamá volvió para quedarse o solo está de visita? -** dijo tomando una rodaja de su pizza favorita; muzzarella con jamón y morrón. Vanitas se quedó callado un momento mirando de reojo a Ventus el cual le había mirado de regreso de la misma forma.

El pelinegro tosió y el rubio se rio ligeramente nervioso.

**-Ventus es ahora…mi **_**cliente**_** y bueno, supongo que no estará mal que nos visite cada tanto si eso quieres.-** dijo algo apenado, cosa extraña en Vanitas, por su parte el rubio solo asintió comiendo tranquilo su trozo de pizza.

**-Hablamos y decidimos que…no estaría mal intentar volver a llevarnos mejor, por ti.- **término de explicar el rubio. Sora los miraba a ambos un tanto incrédulo por la noticia pero enseguida sus ojos azules comenzaron a brillar como si estuviera en la mañana de navidad a punto de abrir sus obsequios.

**-¡Genial! Entonces ¿Puede quedarse hoy aquí en casa? ¿Puede Papá?-** insistió el adolecente mientras sostenía otra rebanada de pizza entre sus manos, el hombre de la casa solo pudo quedarse un poco boquiabierto ante el pedido de su hijo, realmente todo estaba pasando muy rápido pero… al ver la cara de Ventus mirarle con cierta esperanza de que su respuesta fuera sí, el pelinegro no pudo evitar asentir levemente en afirmación.

El moreno salto de alegría en su asiento, era la primera vez que se lo veía tan emocionado y entusiasmado por algo y eso en parte le causaba alegría a su padre.

Pero por otra no estaba demasiado seguro de si el rubio estaría cómodo después de lo ocurrió en su estudio.

* * *

><p>Luego de cenar Sora puso de excusa que tenía tarea que hacer y subió a su cuarto para dejar a sus padres solos y pudieran hablar de sus diferencias. Esto solo provoco más nervios en la ex pareja que seguían sentados en la mesa de la cocina terminando de comer.<p>

Vanitas se levantó para limpiar los platos sucios girándose para colocarlo en el lavabo.

El rubio se quedó sentado en su asiento sin decir nada mirando la espalda de su ex moviéndose ligeramente ante los movimientos que hacía para limpiar los trastos.

**-¿Sigues hospedándote en un hotel o vives en una casa propia? -** pregunto el pelinegro para cortar el frio silencio entre ambos, Ven levanto la mirada un poco sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta.

**-Ah…no, tengo casa propia, es chiquita y acogedora…lo suficiente para que pueda vivir tranquilo.-** respondió tímidamente, Vanitas seguía limpiando sintiendo el agua caliente resbalarse junto con el jabón en sus manos.

**-Me alegra que puedas hablar sin problemas, antes apenas podía escuchar tu voz.-** comento a continuación cerrando el grifo para secar los platos y colocarlos en su correspondiente lugar. Ven parpadeo y se sonrojo al notar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Vanitas, era la primera vez en horas que le veía sonreír con tanta gentileza, solo cuando hablaba con Sora sonreía pero esta era diferente…

Hacía que su corazón latiera con ferviente esperanza, esperanza de que pudiera tenerlo en sus brazos una vez más y pudiera confesarle cuantas veces había añorado volver a estar a su lado…toda la vida.

**-Si…sin darme cuenta pude curar mi fobia a hablar, ya. Puedo comunicarme sin problemas con los demás y eso en parte te lo debo a ti y a Sora, ustedes siempre fueron la fuerza para mí para seguir adelante.-** volvió a decir sonrojado mientras veía a Vanitas terminar de limpiar todo y dirigirse hacia la puerta, Ventus lo siguió y ambos fueron hacia arriba, ya era tarde y ambos necesitaban dormir.

**-Eso me hace feliz.-** murmuro Vanitas sin decir otra palabra.

El pelinegro le mostro el camino hacia la habitación de huéspedes, prendió la luz del cuarto y acomodo el colchón para que pudiera dormir en la cama, le entrego antiguas ropas de el, limpias para que pudiera cambiarse y descansar allí.

**-Sé que no es mucho pero aquí podrás dormir sin problemas, si necesitas algo solo llámame.-** le indico bostezando un poco, realmente necesitaba dormir sus 8 horas de sueño, siempre tenía que madrugar para ayudar a Sora con las cosas de la casa. El rubio asintió tímidamente tomando la ropa, Vanitas se giró para irse a su propio cuarto pero Ventus le agarro de la punta de su camiseta roja para llamar su atención nuevamente, cuando el pelinegro se volvió giró para ver qué era lo que quería el rubio; este le tomo de inmediato de la nuca acercándolo a él para besarle en los labios.

El pelinegro abrió ligeramente los ojos de la sorpresa y sintió los labios del otro acariciar los suyos con gentileza, sino fuera porque le habían tomado desprevenido quizás…lo hubiera correspondido, pero fue demasiado rápido el beso para reaccionar; Ventus se apartó enseguida y sonrojado se tapó la boca apenado, sonrió y miro a Vanitas con un brillo especial y mágico en sus ojos.

**-Gracias…por todo Vani.**

Hacía tanto que…no escuchaba su apodo Vani.

Eso hizo que lo sonrojara ligeramente y se riera, apretando su dedo contra la frente del rubio en forma juguetona.

**-No agradezca y ve a dormir que en esta casa todos madrugamos, mañana hablaremos de tu caso más tranquilos.**

El rubio asintió y cerró la puerta antes de despedirse de su aún amado pelinegro.

Luego esta experiencia ambos fueron a dormir a sus respectivas camas con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, esa fue la noche donde pudieron dormir sin arrepentimientos ni malos recuerdos.

En sus sueños ambos soñaron con el otro, cuando aún eran jóvenes y eran felices al lado de su pequeño sol. Esos lejanos recuerdos que ninguno de los dos permitiría que desaparecieran, y que por siempre atesoraran por el resto de sus vidas…

Porque sin importar que suceda en tu camino y en la vida uno siempre tiene que recordar.

Que la _esperanza_ nunca se debe perder

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Si, tiene final abierto para que no se quejen de mi poca sabiduría respecto de esta trilogía xD<p>

Por un momento pensé en acortarlo y hacerle cuarta parte pero por el otro dije, no jodas y lo público todo ya, en principio quería que todo quedara mal entre ellos y todos mis lectores gritaran nooooooooooooooo porqueeee juntitos, que no tuvieran este final feliz, pero recordé que yo jamás me permitiría dejar a mis bebes tristes y solos :(

Estos dos son el uno para el otro y no quedaba que alguno siguiera con su vida olvidándose de lo que significó el otro en su vida, especialmente Vanitas cuando su corazón es muy leal a pesar de estar lleno de agujeritos. Además tienen a Sora que los mantienen unidos como familia, aunque creo que Sora es tan lindo y gentil que no le importaría verles separados siempre y cuando encuentren la felicidad que merecen.

Sobre la profesión de Vanitas, si…me lo imagino como abogado, tiene las cualidades para serlo: es serio, arrogante, frio, especulativo, intimidante, astuto, rápido, bueno para persuadir y sobre todo muy inteligente y unf si lo veo de traje me derrito xDDDDDDD saljdflwrksfas

Si se pregunta sobre edades:

Vanitas - 23 (33)  
>Ventus - 21 (31)<br>Aqua - 36  
>Sora - 5 (15)<br>Roxas - 5 (15)  
>Kairi - 18<p>

Y por no decir Riku tiene un año más que Sora pero el Soroku me importaba más (?) me disculpo de antemano si hay cosas muy desprolijas respecto de la conversación seudo jurídica entre Aqua y Vanitas, yo estudio Abogacía y todo pero no hice Penal en su totalidad así que no tengo la más puta idea de cómo se lleva a cabo el proceso Penal, lo que si se es como se realiza el proceso civil y comercial y sus instancias son básicamente la misma mierda en cualquier sistema jurídico (el mio es bien complicado así que ni da para explicar) así que solo lo hice ambiguo y lo más simple posible para que se entendiera un poco.

En síntesis, que paso con Ven fue que lo violaron, lo despidieron (por haberse negado a hacer…ya saben que) y para colmo lo demandaron por intentar demandar a su violador, osea? Pero no así de fácil sino que también declararon que el mismo fue el que obligo a su jefe a hacerle eso con armas y blablabla y corrupción dentro de la justicia no es de sorprenderse en estos últimos años…

Espero que haya sigo de su agrado, siento que apresure un poco las cosas pero tienen final feliz xDD

Quizás haga otros drabbles de esta saga, me está gustando como quedo ; v ;

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!

**Moe.**


End file.
